A NightCrawler's Tale Kurt
by kohan walker
Summary: By making a pact with Satan, Mystique sealed her son's fate unknowingly sending his life spinning into hell. After finally returning home Kurt doesnt get a break, exorcists arrive at the insitute, & they are after him. What will happen to Kurt? Kutty
1. The beguning of the end

**((Enjoy chapter one of my story, sorry if the definition sucked not good at those but here you go the story.))**

Sun shone through the clouds in the sky, all was peaceful, except at the Brotherhood orphanage. All cars that drove by avoided the house out of fear of the delinquents inside, but the one they fear the most was the woman that ruled over the house.

"TOAD!!" a woman could be heard yelling her head off, followed by the screaming of a boy.

"Hey Blob catch!!" tossing the vial to Blob who clumsily stuttered dropped the bookcase he had been holding and stumbling to catch the vial before it shattered on the ground. As Toad tossed the vial he was tackled by Mystique, screeching as he fell to the ground.

"Give me that," jumping to her feet from tackling Toad she charged towards Blob who helplessly gave up and handed her the vial, stomping back towards her room she ignored Toad and merely used him as a stepping stool to the stairs. All he could do was give a small groan of defiance.

"So what is that stuff Mystique?" Lance pointed to the odd elixir inside of the vial she had become so violent over. Toad slowly got to his feet off of the putridly dirty floor he had been laying on.

"This?" Mystique rolled the vial in between her fingers like a cat taunting her prey.

"This will help me get a new pair of helping hands in this group," the boys exchanged looks.

"How's that work?" Toad finally asked only to receive a glare from Mystique.

"I will explain that at another time, if you couldn't tell before I am busy, and don't steal anything from me again. Understood, Toad??" Raising his two hands defensively Toad defended himself feeling stupid for being the first she spoke to in THAT tone.

"Hey, hey no need to look at me like that, come on Mystique it was just a joke, eheh..." Letting off that last chuckled Toad leapt out of the room for fear of his own life, it didn't take long for the rest of the boys the scurry away to leave Mystique to her experimentations.

Dragging his feet across the floor Kurt tried his best to make it back to his room without falling down out of exhaustion. Wolverine had been killer in class today he didn't even allow them enough time to breathe let alone think. Sighing with relief when he reached his room he entered and closed his door, throwing himself onto his bed he took his watch out of his pocket and set it on the bedside table next to him. Reaching up he turned off the lamp, not caring to change from his outfit into his pajama's he allowed himself to fall into a well needed sleep.

-0-0-

The wind picked up outside of Kurt's window, the glass rattled as if someone was shaking the very frame. Suddenly the window burst open, Kurt lazily opened his eyes slowly he looked around his room, nothing was there. Getting to his feet he sleepily made his way to the window his blue tail following him every step he took. Yawning he closed the window, looking either way through the glass he searched for any intruder finding none he turned back towards his bed. Opening his eyes he saw a pair of yellow ones looking back at him.

"Hello Son," lurching forward Mystique grabbed Kurt's mouth before he could speak or even move. Pinning him down against the floor she started rummaging in her pocket for something, unexpectedly Kurt's tail wrapped around her neck and threw her across the room into the wall. Falling down onto Kurt's bed she morphed into Kurt himself, Kurt's eyes widened as his other self got to his/her feet.

"What do you want?!" Kurt said trying to work his way to the alarm in the corner of the room under his desk. Mystique laughed a bit underneath her breath, vanishing she reappeared behind him. Kurt spun around in time to see her transform form a beetle to her original form. Before he could react Mystique had a hold of his wrist swinging him around she flung him onto the ground.

Leaping at him she grabbed his mouth with her left hand again before he could call for help. Finally pulling what she had been after from her pocket she allowed Kurt to see what it was. A needle was in front of him a silver liquid shimmering within it, Kurt started to squirm desperately whatever that stuff was he didn't want any part of it.

Teleporting Kurt and Mystique found themselves outside in the rain; Kurt was still unable to get out of her grip. Using the one arm he could now move her grabbed her wrist and started attempting to keep her right hand away from him.

"Now calm down this is for your own good," pushing harder down at him with that shot Mystique tried to get the needle close enough to Kurt's neck to inject the liquid into him. Once again Kurt's tail came up from behind and wrapped itself around her neck, but unfortunately he was unable to remove her from him. In a quick movement Mystique let go of Kurt's mouth and punched him in the stomach knocking the air from him. At that same moment in time she used his sudden shock to push forward some more and finally inject the liquid into Kurt' neck

In a matter of seconds Kurt fell unconscious, Mystique smiled to herself.

"Xavier you have no proof that I took him I disabled all defensive properties to your school along with all cameras for the night." Chuckling she picked up her son's lifeless body and ran off into the night.

"Kurt?" Kitty impatiently tapped at the bedroom door, it was morning and Kurt was still a no show. Finally losing patience she knocked one more time.

"I'm coming in!" pushing on the door she noticed it wouldn't budge, fazing through the door she found herself halfway inside of a desk. The desk had apparently been thrown against the door during what looked like a fight. Kitty's eyes widened screaming she fazed through the door and desk again and ran down the hall.

"Professor Xavier!!"

By mid noon all of Xavier institute was searching for Kurt, but so far there had been no sign of the blue fuzz ball. Exiting the lower levels from another unsuccessful search Professor Xavier was greeted with many anxious faces.

"I haven't found him I am sorry, but keep up the search he has to be here somewhere," many students lowered their heads but all of them turned and resumed their search. Jean walked up the Professor her long red hair flowing after her worry spread across her face like all the rest.

"No luck..." She asked, Professor Xavier sighed, a large breath in before responding to her pleading eyes.

"I'm afraid not, I haven't found anything..."

"Nothing?" Jean asked questioningly.

"Nothing at all no signatures from his mutant powers it is as if he was never here." Professor Xavier started wheeling down the hall towards where Kurt's room was.

"But that's not possible is it?" Jean asked catching up to him easily, turning the corner he looked up at the camera.

"Actually it is, but only if someone deleted everything about Kurt in our database…" She raised an eye brow, there was only a small group of people that would be able to do that, at least their list of suspects was being slimmed down.

"But who would be able to do that?"

"Give a wild guess," Scott came around the corner at that moment looking straight at them a strand of red hair in his hand.

"Scott is that Mystique's hair?" Jean asked Scott nodded to her giving her an immediate answer.

"But if she took him then he could be anywhere!" Jean clasp her hand over her mouth the amount of possibilities was too large it would take too long to find him and even if they did, whatever Mystique wanted Kurt for would be done by then.

"Now now Jean let's not give up hope yet we will find him."

"Professor how can you be so sure?" Jean asked leaning against Scott, who's attention slipped to her but quickly returned back to Professor Xavier.

"I'm sure because Kurt isn't the type to give up so easily, so let's not let him down." Turning to Scott and Jean he nodded to them signaling it was time to continue the search.

"Understood Professor!" Quickly turning away Jean and Scott ran down the halls to go help the search.

Toad crouched on the chandelier as Wanda swatted at him with a broom, hearing the door open they both looked over to the door. Mystique stepped in; humming she set down some groceries, smiling to herself she took out some ingredients for a sandwich and started making one.

Toad raised an eyebrow, what was with Mystique; after she finished cooking she took the two large sandwiches and left the room. Wanda shrugged off the strange behavior, Toad on the other hand got interested in what was going on. Later on he spoke to Lance about it, unfortunately they both came to the same idiotic conclusion, they decided that Mystique must be pregnant that was the only thing that would make this make sense. Shuttering they exchanged looks, who was the father.

Both of them were clueless to this type of stuff so the best person to turn to was Wanda, carefully coming into Wanda's room they spoke.

"Wanda, how do you tell if a girl is pregnant?" Toad asked Wanda glared at them her eyes threatening to kill at any moment in time. Picking up a book as she did just in case.

"Why do you ask," Toad hid behind Lance determined to let him do all of the dangerous talking.

"Because we think that Mystique might be pregnant," Lance said boldly only to be rewarded with a book in the face.

"That is the most stupid thing I have heard all day!" Toad cowardly hid behind the wall trying to protect himself from the multiple books flying his direction at a dangerously fast speed.

"Ok! OK! We get it!! Then what do you think is up with her!!" Lance screeched as another book rammed into his face.

"No idea, but want to know something interesting, one of that X-men has go missing I think it was the blue one, Kurt, I hear he was kidnapped." Toad and Lance chuckled in amusement.

"Not my problem," Lance said leaving the room laughing to himself; he had no idea how wrong he was.

Slowly Toad snuck after Mystique, she had been acting strange this week. She seems happy, oddly happy. Reaching her room she slipped inside leaving Toad out, taking one last breath of life Toad carefully entered inside of her room.

After entering he realized Mystique was nowhere to be seen; cautiously he crept around the room searching for where she went. Noticing some light underneath the book shelf he pulled on the first book he thought of and sure enough a secret doorway opened. But he was unaware of the person sneaking up behind him.

The black malice that flowed over the person could have frozen or burned time, the hand reached forward and without warning grabbed Toads shoulder. Toad began to squeal but a hand quickly cupped over his mouth stopping him from doing that.

"SHH!" Lance started to hush Toad, "I want to know what's up with her too, now come on!" Pushing past him he started to make his way down the stairs, turning the bend they found what looked like a room. Well sort of a room, there were machines everywhere, for all they knew this place could be a lab instead of a bedroom. Toad hopped down the stairs after Lance taking the first hop into the room he noticed something. The machines were connected to something or someone.

"Hey look at this Lance it is that NightCrawler guy from the X-men, what is he doing here?" Toad hopped over towards Kurt, the boys eyes were closed a bandage was on his cheek from what seemed like a fight. Multiple wires were connected to him. It was hard to distinguish one wire from another.

"What I want to know is what is she doing to him?" Lance walked up and flicked one of the wires, the machine it was connected to immediately made a beeping noise.

"Careful we don't want Mystique to find us down here now do we?" Toad scolded Lance quickly.

"That is correct," Both of them turn horrified to the other side of the room, there leaning against the wall was Mystique.

"Ah uh we were just curious!" Lance spat out, Mystique walked past them like they weren't even there and took a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"Umm Mystique you mind explaining because I am really confused…" Toad sputtered taking in the mother like way she brushed the hair out of Kurt's face.

"Well I'm not sure if you were aware of this but Kurt, or NightCrawler as you called him is actually my son." Toad and Lance's jaws almost fell farther than the floor but they quickly regained the composition. Whatever composition they had in the first place.

"Your son?!Wow…" Mystique looked dangerously at Toad.

"Wow, what…" Toad could feel doom rolling off of Mystique like steam.

"I just never took you for the mothering type…EPP!" as he said that Mystique threw the chair she had been sitting on at him.

"Ok instead of pounding him to a pulp you mind telling me something Mystique? Why the hell is he here and why is he connected to all of those machines?" Mystique rolled her eyes, Kurt on the other hand stirred in his sleep. Almost instantly Mystique went back to her Son's side and injected something into one of the tubes that went into his arm. Toad and Lance exchanged skeptical looks; she was keeping her son in a sleep why?

"Isn't he one of the X-men?" Toad finally croaked out peering a bit over to get a better look at Kurt.

"Yeah, when he wakes up he will just run off to them ya know! You can't keep him in induced sleep forever," Mystique laughed a bit under her breath. A mixture of annoyance and happiness flowed through her; the happiness was not from those two numbskulls but the fact that she finally had her son back. Walking over to a nearby table she picked up a vial and pointed it at them, both of them jumped.

"Recognize this?" She asked swishing the vial around in her hand. Toad gulped that was the same liquid that he had stolen just the other day from her.

"Yeah I recognize it what about it," Mystique stroked Kurt's head as she spoke brushing some hair out of his face that refused to stay out of his face.

"This vial holds a liquid that will erase all and any memories he has, only a few of them will remain. Unfortunately I don't know what Magneto did to him when he was younger but it has sent him into a bit of a coma, I am sure he will awake soon by his readings." Lance couldn't believe what she was saying, so she erased her son's memories meaning he was a fresh picking to join a group.

"And so he will be the newest member of our group?" He finally asked Mystique nodded and actually smiled that made Toad jump backwards a tiny bit.

"Yes…" Mystique stroked Kurt's head again in a motherly way.

"Ok I have had enough," hopping up the stairs Toad left the hidden room, Lance not too far behind him. Back down bellow Mystique smiled to herself, she finally had her son back.

"Don't worry my Son; it won't be much longer…" Dizzily Kurt opened his eyes in time to see Mystique leave the room as the darkness consumed him again.

"Where am I…."


	2. A Wild Cats Rage

**((Author's notes- Ok so lets see, great reviews I was very happy ^-^ I will try and post often to make things move along faster, KittyXKurt IN THIS CHAPTER!!! Well please enjoy chapter 2 =D))**

Carefully creeping out of the bed Kurt stepped onto the ground his devil like tail uncurling and following him, slowly he began to walk only to stumble when the blankets around his ankles refused to let go. Yanking himself free he tried to figure out where he was, confusion swept through his mind, he didn't understand any of this. He didn't know what was going on or why it was going on, taking his three fingered hands he held his head, NightCrawler… That was his name wasn't it? He shook his head that was something like his name, shaking his head he tried to comprehend his tail fidgeted and shoot as he tried to understand what was with him.

Carefully he navigated his way through the room over the many wires and machines, reaching the door he pushed on it hoping it would open willingly. Realizing that the door had no such intentions Kurt closed his eyes and tried to think about what might be on the other side of that door. Before he realized it in a puff of smoke he was on the other side of the door, blinking he remembered another thing. He could teleport that was his ability that was his power. Lowering his head he thought about when he had teleported, he had felt like he was flying, like nothing could catch him, like he was no longer bound by his own thoughts or worries.

Noticing a stair case he started to climb, with each step he tried to remember who he was but each time he came back empty handed. All he knew about himself was that his name was NightCrawler, he could teleport, he was blue and fuzzy, something told him that he should keep that last two too himself at all costs. He got the sense that it wouldn't be considered normal for most people.

Reaching the top of the stair he saw a strange door and a lever connected to the side, he saw every detail and ever line on the door before him as clear as day. While if any other person was in his place they would be as blind as a bat right now. Pulling the lever the door slowly opened revealing a large cascading bedroom, cloths hung from the ceiling at every turn, a large bed was set neatly in the middle. It appeared that who ever lived in this room had tried to lighten up the hidden room he had just been in by putting some more cheerful blankets on it.

"Hey you shouldn't go up there Wanda!" Turning to the door Kurt had just notice he heard two voices coming up towards up all at a rather fast pace.

"And why not?!" a female voice rang out her fury and annoyance was apparent in her tone. Even though he couldn't see her expression Kurt cringed at the thought about what the girl that made the dreadful noises behind that door look like. The first pair of stomping feet stopped and another joined in where they had left off.

"Because that is Mystique's son up there, it was creepy she acted so motherly I never thought she could act that way!" A squeaky voice rang out, the strange way it rumbled reminded Kurt of a Toad croaking at the side of a lake. With no warning the door burst open and there stood a girl with shaggy black and red hair, she was dressed rather gothic like and the only two colors she wore was red and black. Go figure.

"So this is the missing X-mph!" From behind Toad jumped up and grabbed her mouth, flicking out his tongue he wrapped it around the door handle closing it on a rather confused Kurt.

"SHH!!" he hushed at her, angrily she grabbed Toad's wrists and threw him down the stairs. Inside of Mystique's room Kurt shook with every clank he heard, he got the feeling that the black and red covered girl was in a foul mood and taking out on that frog like boy. Slowly prying the door open Kurt poked his head out in and almost dazed stated he exited the protection of the room and looked at the rampaging teenage girl.

"What are you looking at Pip-squeak?" the girl swatted toad like boy as he hopped back onto his feet and attempted to speak, most likely to try and stop the girl from saying something, Kurt tilted his head and looked curiously at the girl and boy. What strange two people they were.

"….." Kurt still had yet to respond to her aggravated eyes, the toad on the other hand felt every blow that came with her frustration.

"Well are you mute, well elf?" She pressed at him harder, the toad boy twitched on the ground after taking a few good punches and receiving a nice set of black eyes he didn't even attempt to make her stop talking to Kurt. He preferred his body limbs still attached to his body and in one piece.

"Who…Who are you two?" Kurt finally asked the question that had been running through his head sense he had found himself staring at the two very strange people. The toad The toad boy looked up blood running from his nose but even though you could see the surprise on his face, looking from Kurt to whatever thoughts were going through is head he suddenly broke out in a wide grin.

"Me? Well, I am your best friend, Toad!" Toad was going to milk out everything he could from this. Kurt blinked that was odd what Toad had just said if felt like a puzzle piece that just wouldn't fit in the place it said, or if was meant for.

Wrapping one of his arms over Kurt's shoulders as he stated the false truth about him being Kurt's best friend, the minute that Toad got anywhere near him though Kurt's nose suddenly wrinkled, man did Toad smell, by the time he detached himself from Kurt's shoulders Kurt felt like he was going to be sick to his stomach. After finally deciding to answer Kurt's question the girl frowned at Kurt even thought it was more of a smirk, and spoke a few minutes later, answering Kurt's answer quickly and shortly.

"My name is Wanda." With that she turned and left, she had no intention of messing with that boys head anymore than it already was messed with. Toad could do whatever he wanted it didn't matter to her, any way NightCrawler could manage himself, couldn't he?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Kitty paced across the floor, finally giving up about searching through her mind she got up and walked down the hall to Kurt's room. Fazing though the door she entered the room, it was the same. The desk had been moved out of the way but other than that there was no difference to the way she found it the morning he disappeared.

The curtains were tangled and pushed to the sides the covers on his bed were covered with rubble from when someone hit the wall above it. Brushing off some of the dirt she lay down on his bed, taking the covers she brought it up to her face. It smelled like him, closing her eyes she took in the scent, the volcanic smoke from when he teleports through that dimension, everything. Pulling up the pillow, she noticed some fur picking it off she clutched it, holding the fur to her chest over her heart she began to sob. Her Kurt was missing, her heart was gone.

Hearing knocking at the door she lifted her head, just managing to summon her voice she spoke.

"Come in…" opening the door Rouge stepped in, her eyes were red as well as if she had been crying too. She looked at Kitty pity swirling in her.

"You look dreadful," she commented on the glum hurt expression she had on.

"You look pretty bad yourself Rouge, what you doing in here." Kitty smiled trying to purk up for her room mate and friend. Shaking her head Rouge look at Kitty a frown apparently glued to the Goths lips.

"We need to talk," Kitty looked at her confused about what was going on.

"About what?" Rouge sighed, why did she have to be the one to tell Kitty this.

"Don't kill the messenger?" Kitty chuckled it felt good to laugh for the first time all day, but the one who usually did that was Kurt, things seemed so different without him.

"Ok, ok, I won't kill the messenger," Kitty grinned hoping that whatever this was about wouldn't make things worse.

"It is about Kurt," Kitty's smile disappeared immediately, it took several minutes but after Rouge finished explaining what was going oh she looked at Kitty for any expression or emotion. There was none at first which concerned her but after that vanished it was replaced by anger, that same expression still on her face she fazed through the floor and disappeared.

"Kitty?!" Rouge shouted after her but she didn't care she just ran, she knew who to go after now and she intended too. She was going to get Kurt back, her Kurt back.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Mystique leaped through the city searching for someone or something; jumping to another building she heard something behind her. Fazing through the floor ShadowCat appeared, her anger was apparent.

"Where is NightCrawler…" her tone was dangerous, this girl was ready to kill. Mystique raised her eye brows but didn't respond to ShadowCat's threatening tone.

"I said where is NightCrawler!?" This time she shouted, she didn't want to mess with Mystique she just wanted HER Kurt back at the institute where he belonged.

"Where he belongs!" Mystique responded, her tone was harsh, she didn't want to mess with this girl at all she annoyed her.

"Where he belongs!!? Did he come by will, from what I saw in his room I would say he fought back!" ShadowCat hissed, she was living up to her name well. Mystique frowned she was deeply disliking this.

"You don't understand this at all," ShadowCat grinded her teeth together, she did take Kurt, she hurt Kurt, she would pay.

"Don't I?! You don't even know NightCrawler, you don't know the type of pain he must feel everyday! The pain he hides behind his eyes the mask he always wears!!" Mystique groaned.

"As if you do, a little adorable kitten that the whole world adores? Pathetic, I do know how my son feels, it is you who are arrogant about him!" this one hit ShadowCat hard, she was always there for Kurt. But in the beginning she had feared him, and let him know it too, now as she looked back at it. Every time she cringed to his touch every time she squealed when he unexpectedly entered a room he had so much pain in his eyes. He was always hurting he was always in pain, no physical but mental, she hadn't been able to see beneath all of the fur. All she saw was what was on top of the boy bellow, all she saw was the…Demon..

"Shut up you don't understand anything!" ShadowCat shouted, lurching forward toward Mystique she tackled her off of the room. Screeching they both plummeted to the ground scratching at each other the whole time, ShadowCat had no intention of letting go and allowing her to escape. Mystique punched ShadowCat as they fell but that only made her tighten her grip even more. Hitting the ground they separated for a moment, but just before Mystique finished morphing Kitty tackled the raven she was transforming into to the ground. Squawking Mystique struggled to get out of her grip, hissing she transformed and grabbed at ShadowCat's head trying to get her off. Being unable to use her hands ShadowCat bit down hard onto Mystique's arm, Mystique let of a gasp of pain before trying harder to detach her from her arm.

Finally succeeding she jumped up and transformed into a cat before scurrying off, ShadowCat held her face where Mystique had punched her. Groaning at the pain she got up, searching for her enemy she was disappointed to see she wasn't there. Walking over to the wall she leaned against it and sunk to the ground, putting her arms over her knee's she started to cry. Between her sobs she whimpered something that only someone like Kurt would be able to understand clearly.

"Kurt…Where are you…."

**((Author's notes- Ok that was chapter 2!! I have become a large KurtXKitty, KittyXKurt fan thanks to the FanFic's written by user NightCrawler's Shadow. Amazing stories written by this person, if you like Kurt, or KurtXKitty then go to this person's Profile to read them. Sure changed my mind about Kurt pairings XD. **

**I got so sad writing this story; my brother heard the depressing music coming from my room and asked me if someone died. Poor Kitty is having a hard time with this; Kurt on the other hand is pretty much as confused as you can be. Oh well, thank you for reading and I hope you will post a review! They always make me want to write more than I would! Please and thank you!!)) **


	3. Hello my Son

**((Author's Note- Ok, I hope that all you KurtXKitty and KittyXKurt fans liked the last chapter! I did even though I cried TT^TT. Sorry overly emotional author…now I give you CHAPTER** **3))**

Kurt hung from the lights high above the reach of others, at least out of reach of Blob. Who was jumping up at him infuriated by something he had done. Kurt merely swung his tail around taunting his prey to jump at him again. It had become apparent over the last few days that Kurt was a bit of a prankster; every time he got a chance he tormented the people around him.

Mystique calmly sat of the sofa watching her son aggravate Blob beyond all lines of safety, finally snapping Blob grabbed a book case and threw it at Kurt. Disappearing he reappeared behind him kicking him hard in the back he tumbled over, Kurt chuckled before jumping onto the wall and walking onto the ceiling.

Mystique smiled only to notice Toad cringe at the sudden emotion on her face, glaring at Toad she turned back to watching her son. But he was nowhere to be seen, most likely up to high for her to see or somewhere in his room.

Sighing she leaned back against the sofa, 'he' should be arriving soon. Getting to her feet she left, she had to meet up with someone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott watched a depressed Kitty walk down the halls, what was with her? Did she really care so much about Kurt, feeling a hand on his shoulder he jumped. Jean looked at him surprised by his reaction to her jump, smiling at him she spoke.

"Something on your mind Scott?" Sighing he grinned at her but he was quiet aware that she saw through his calm disposition.

"I am worried about Kitty she is more concerned about Kurt than anyone..." Jean nodded in agreement giving a slight glance to the zombie like figure that is Kitty. She had large bags under her eyes causing them to question if she had even slept yet, her brown hair was a mess, and she was barely eating at all. Scott shook his head, Jean spied his worry and his wanting to go talk to her and make things even a bit better. But he had no idea what Kitty was going through, deciding that Kitty need some girl talk she started walking away from Scott towards her.

"I will go talk to her; you go speak with the Professor." Scott looked at Jean with surprise but didn't even attempt to argue. Parting their ways Jean jogged up to Kitty, it wasn't the hardest thing to do but still they were a good ways apart.

"Hey…" Placing her hand on Kitty's back she started navigating her friend to a bench. Every inch of Kitty's body screamed as she sat down, she was running on empty. Slowly Kitty looked up at the older girl, she attempted to scramble up a smile but instead it melted into a pathetic frown.

"He...y..." Her voice crackled and croaked as she tried to push out her words, they slid and slipped across her tongue and turned into a slurred mess. She was not herself, ever sense Kurt disappeared it was as if she was another person.

"How you holding up," Jean knew this was a horrid question but it was best to take it slow and try to comfort her friend instead of plowing through her mind.

"…Not so good… I didn't get any sleep last night..." Kitty's body shook with exhaustion, Jean struggled to keep her friend upright.

"Let's get you some food and then get you some rest," she smiled hoping her friend would latch onto this little scrap of help but her hopes quickly faded.

"No I won't! Not yet, what if they find something out about Kurt and I'm asleep I won't be able to do anything!" Kitty shouted pushing Jeans arm off of her shoulders, getting to her feet she marched away not paying any attention to the people she had passed.

"Kitty!" Jean got up to chase after her when Professor's voice rang through her head.

"No, it's alright Jean, she will just need some time to cool off let her go…" his voice echoed throughout her head as strong and powerful as always.

"Understood Professor…" Jean stopped her trot and started heading in the opposite direction worry still gripping her mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toad pushed Kurt along who glared at the other boy with annoyance, where were they going in such a rush? Avoiding another push from Toad, Kurt leaped into a tree but continued to walk in the direction he had been told to go in. Groaning Toad hopped after is fuzzy 'Friend', whatever Mystique had in mind today he hoped it wouldn't concern him at all, that lady just freaked him out these days.

Coming into a clearing they spotted Mystique noticing their entry she turned to face them, using his flexibility to his advantage Kurt twirled off of the tree branch onto the ground forming and almost full circle in the air before landing.

"Mind telling me why you wanted me to come here?" Kurt's German accent shown through this English as he stared questioningly at his mother, she smiled at him. Toad twitched the smile that she gave sent shivers down his spine he could never tell if she was being kind or murderous.

"I called you here to meet someone," Mystique gestured for someone to step forward, slowly from behind some bushes a man came out. His red hair glowed like fire, his eyes gave the same illusion but were blood red at the same time, he wore pure black clothing that was tattered at the edges. A long red devil like tail slithered behind him breaking the branches it touched. His claws looked as if they could rip through any metal, grinning he showed his long pointed fangs to them.

Toad took a hop back this guy was creepier that Mystique. Walking forward Mystique wrapped her arms around his arm and rested her head on the man's shoulder; Kurt raised an eye brow who was this man?

"Kurt, this is my husband and your father, Akuma."

* * *

** ((Author's Note- Ok I know short chapter but I liked this one, also I introduced Kurt's dad. , Or at least my version of him. I don't really know who Kurt's dad is, so yeah, if anyone knows who the real dad is I would love to know! Please review if you liked this Chapter!))**


	4. that was harsh my dear

**((Author's Notes- ok I had no idea what Kurt's father looked like, so yeah also his abilities and what not I have to clue so I am just making up my own, hope you don't mind. Now Mutant's and Humans alike I give you CHAPTER 4!!)) **

"Mein Vater?" Kurt spoke in German questioning what Mystique had just said, Toad looked up at the mutated boy the horrid scent that rolled off of him caused Kurt to wrinkle his nose but he didn't seem to notice at the moment.

"Yo, English dude," Mystique shot a glare at the other boy, realizing that this was his turn to leave he quickly turned and left the clearing. But he didn't leave the area; if there was some juicy piece of information around here he wanted to know what about.

"That can't be, I've never met you before so how can you be meh father?" Kurt struggled to grasp what was going on, detaching herself from her husband's arm Mystique slithered over to her son and placed a hand gently on his head. Stroking his hair she straightened out the mismatched pieces trying to calm her overwhelmed child.

"I know this is all hard to understand but this man is your father," the man's tail flicked out of frustration, it seemed he wasn't the most calm person on earth, no wonder he fell in love with Mystique.

"Vater…?" Kurt's mind was jumbled, how could this be his father? But he had a father didn't he? No, he didn't but did he, didn't he? Mystique spotted the confusion inside of her sons mind, Akuma gave her a confused look raising a red eyebrow, he shrugged and continued to chopping down a tree with a swift movement of his hand. Sitting on the newly made stump he waited for Mystique to finish figuring out Kurt's mind.

"….Mystique..." For the first time Akuma spoke, his hiss like voice could have been mistaken for a demon, or even Satan, but that was impossible wasn't it? Aggravated she looked up at her Husband curious of what he had to say at a time like this.

"What is it, if you haven't noticed our son is having an inner conflict," Mystique snapped at him, he rolled his eyes at her causing her to scowl intently.

"Why don't I bring him back with me?" Mystique's expression turned from annoyance to pure horror.

"No, never, he isn't meant for a place like that!" Mystique swung one of her hands around as if trying to swat a fly, her other arm tightened its grip around Kurt almost as if protecting him this time.

"Hey, I was just tossing that idea out there anyway you know just as well as I do he isn't meant to stay around these human's like you are," Mystique's eyes widened swinging her other arm around she clutched Kurt in a bear hug that she would not release.

"Even so he is _my_ son and I refuse to let _you_ take him," Akuma throwing his head back he let off a large groan.

"_My? You?_ Those are some nasty tones you are using my dear," Kurt looked from Mystique to his father, it seemed that even though his mother was clutching him with the power of a tow truck she had forgotten that he was there. She must have thought that he was still in his state of mental shock, but what confused him the most was what they were talking about.

"Listen here Akum-" before she could finish giving off another sharp remark he cut in.

"He is fully awake now.." widening her eyes she quickly turned back to hovering over her son, finally seeing that he was mentally stable she whispered into Kurt's ear nodding he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Nice ability he has there," getting to her feet she turned to her husband.

"Yes it comes in handy at times; his other abilities haven't awakened...Yet..." Mystique avoided making eye contact with the man before her, his devil like tail flicked with anticipation when she mentioned other abilities. But above them in a tree sat Toad, they were still unaware of their slimy ally watching them from up above.

"I see well it looks like my little demon hasn't woken up all the way," a small gasp escaped her lips as she crunched her hands into fists.

"Never call him that he isn't like you," he chuckled at Mystique's comment, his fangs shown through his lips as he laughed.

"Not like me? He is more like my kind than he is yours!" Toad crouched in his tree hidden by the leaves, what they were saying made no sense to him, they were quieting down, leaning forward he tried to get a better idea of what they were saying. Suddenly his hand slipped struggling to keep balance he grabbed onto another branch steadying himself he saw leaves falling from the tree. Both of them were looking in his direction, gulping he decided it was time to retreat, as quickly as his legs would carry him he started heading away from the clearing. And not a second too soon, looking over his shoulder he saw the tree he had just been falling to the ground.

Akuma turned his attention from the tree to the area around him, finally catching a scent he spotted Toad.

"Looks like your pets aren't all that obedient…" he commented, Mystique spat a nasty expression in his direction.

"They are merely pawns," Akuma chuckled a mischievous grin slipped across his lips; grabbing Mystique's face he embraced her with a kiss.

"You are the same as always," her face burst into a deep purple as they pulled apart, losing her backbone she merely placed her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

"As are you…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty lay on Kurt's bed; she had cleaned the room, searched for any evidence, finding none she had just let herself fall apart. Sobbing she squeezed the pillow up to her face; suddenly she heard rustling under it. Reaching forwards she slipped her hand through the stuffing in the very middle of the pillow she found what felt like a piece of paper. Pulling it out she unfolded it, it was a picture, a picture of her and Kurt.

Kurt was sticking his tongue out at the camera while he made the peace symbol with his left hand, kitty was laughing at how goofy he was acting, they looked so happy, if only it had lasted. That picture had been taken the day before Kurt was lost to Mystique, they had already broken into the Brotherhood household and they had found nothing.

Closing her eyes she decided to drift at last, drift through her dreams, to a time when things were different, when Kurt was still around.

Poking her head inside of Kurt's room Rouge found her friend curled up on the bed holding a picture against her chest as if her life depended on it. Her cheeks were wet and her hair was truly a mess, shaking her head she closed the door and walked down the hall. Kitty, she hoped that she would be alright.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**((Author's Notes- Bleck!! That Mystique Akuma stuff was creepy to write, I agree with Toad a happy Mystique is the most dangerous thing ever!! And this Akuma guy oh, I have much in mind for this story and him, much indeed. –Laughs evilly- I know another short Chapter but I like leaving them short and simple ^-^ At least I am keeping the chapters in a 1000-2000 word range! Well hope you all liked chapter four!! And I hope you will review!)) **


	5. Preview of next chapter within here!

**((Author's Note's – YAY!! Lots of comments, was very happy!! And actually those of you that said Kurt's father was a demon well DING DING DING you are correct!! Sorry if I get some names wrong in this I am utterly hopeless in that subject =__= Please I hope you enjoy this chapter!!))**

Kurt jumped onto another building, his head was so scrambled. After meeting his father Mystique hadn't let him outside, she had barely even let him talk to anyone; it was as if she feared they weren't who they said they were. Well he had, had it. Teleporting he appeared on top of a sky scrapper, the city lights engulfed him as he stood there. Car horns rung from every spaced and every corner, closing his eyes he listened, even though he detested the city something was so familiar about this place. Smelling something he looked bellow him, there a man was sitting on a bus bench waiting for the next shuttle.

Setting a brown paper bag down he picked up a briefcase and began to dig through papers, disappearing Kurt slithered behind the man grabbed the bag and vanished. The man looked around quiet disoriented when he realized his burger was gone, and with that his lunch.

Sitting on a wall Kurt dug through the paper bag, pulling the burger out he sniffed it. So this was the scent that was so familiar to him, unwrapping it he examined the contents of the food. Slowly he took a bite; it tasted good, the juicy sauce from the beef moistened his mouth while the other flavors blended together.

Swallowing he started shoving the rest of it in his mouth, why did this seem like he had done it before. Why did he feel like he was only half there, why did he feel lied to every time Mystique spoke to him?

Groaning Kurt grabbed his head and dropped the remainder of his stolen food, why was that every time he questioned something his head pounded like it would explode!? Rolling onto the ground in agony he continued to moan, his confusion was broken by a voice.

"Kurt?" There was a group of people, a red head, a boy with sunglasses, a girl with her hair in a pigtail that was not put up correctly, a Goth girl, a skater boy, and a full grown man leading the group, with every step that man took Kurt head a type of clank as if his bones were metal.

"Oh my god Kurt!!" The girl with the pigtail ran forward, grabbing onto him she embraced him with a hug, most of the group did the same. Slowly they detached themselves from him; Kitty still had Kurt's shoulders in her grip as she started looking him in the eyes. Without waiting a second or even considering silence she asked him questions.

"Kurt where were you, what happened, how did you get away from Mystique?!" The barrage of questions only added to the pressure in his head, ignoring the pain for now he looked at the group around him.

"Who are you people…?" Everyone there froze; the girl in front of him was in shock, her expression glued in a twisted emotionless frown. Slowly she started smiling and letting off a laugh as if she was in denial.

"Wha...What do you mean Kurt, we are friends…Don't… Don't you remember? Kurt?" Tears started rolling down the girls face, he felt so confused, one of the other girls stepped forward, she was older than the girl that was crying her long red hair waved with her every movement.

"Kurt, it is me Jean Grey, listen we are here to help I just need you to stay calm," slowly he pushed away from the people; he backed up a bit, but soon realized that he was off the ground. The pain in his head suddenly became a tornado, memories of the last few weeks flashed through Kurt's head, he started screaming, at the same time Jean did.

Losing control Kurt fell to the ground, now wanting to deal with this anymore he started to run. Hearing a snarl he looked behind him, the older man was chasing after him, metal claws coming out of his knuckles.

"Hey Elf where do you think you are going!!" Putting his arms up the man started digging those claws into the walls causing a horrible screeching noise.

"As far away from here as possible!" with that Kurt ported away, Scott hovered over Jean, everyone else awaited Wolverine's return wondering Kurt would be with him. Hearing footsteps they all looked up hopefully, only to be sorely disappointed, Logan did come back, but he came back alone.

"The fuzzy elf Teleported away," Looking at Jean he growled and started to leave the alley crunching a burger under his feet as he did.

"Jean are ya ok, I mean, ya hurt or anythan?" Rouge examined Jean top to bottom searching for any injury, but there was none; the pain was in her mind.

"Jean what is going on in Kurt's mind," Spike asked helping Jean to her feet with assistance from Scott. She wearily looked at them; she was pale, like she had seen a ghost, or even a demon.

"He's....a...a..." before she could finish she suddenly fell forward, unconscious. Scott quickly caught her loaded her into his car and hit the gas heading straight to the institute. Something was seriously wrong here and they all knew it.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Professor Xavier turned the page of his book calmly reading over the next paragraph he heard the doors open at a very fast velocity.

"Professor!!" Scott sounded urgent; wheeling himself towards the entrance he rolled down the halls to meet up with Cyclops, leading him to the medical unit he quickly let him inside carrying a limp Jean in his arms. Setting Jean down on the medical table Scott went on to explaining what had happened. Nodding he gave instructions to Scott who eagerly took them; taking Jean to Beast was the first priority. She had information they would need.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Coming through the door of the Brotherhood household was like entering hell, or at least I was like that usually, today it was worse, much worse. Opening the front door Kurt entered, slowly he tried to sneak inside past everyone else but quickly found that pointless when Quicksilver realized he was back. In his usual fast way he said the words that would relight Mystique's anger for the first time in awhile.

"He's back-" after he spoke those two words everyone scatter, Mystique came crashing through the living room and to the stairs.

"Where do you think you were going?!" This was the first time she had lost her temper at her son sense she brought him here.

"For a walk," Blob laughed under his breath at the pathetic excuse and coming from that dimwit it meant that whatever he was saying was a pointless effort.

"A walk into the city, where you could be spotted by _anyone_!?" Mystique hollered at Kurt, who suddenly was bearing his fangs at his mother.

"I don't understand this, is it the X-men you are so worried about or is it Vater?!" Kurt snarled viciously at Mystique and then in a puff of smoke disappeared, lowering her head Mystique sighed. Her son was right she was more worried about Akuma's followers than the X-men. Because compared to demons, the X-men looked like ants in a pool of water.

The rest of the Brotherhood boys were talking amongst themselves, the main subject, what was going on in the family of three? Slowly she turned towards them the anger she had seemed to roll off of her skin like steam.

"If you have any sense of self preservation I suggest that you GET LOST!!" screaming the group quickly fled, sinking to the nearest chair she started sorting through all that had happened to come up with a reasonable plan of action.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Appearing in his room Kurt growled, what was with Mystique and who was she to say he couldn't even go for a walk. Punching the nearest wall, he hissed, a dent was in the wall now; the paint had cracked from the impact.

Black flames started licking around his ankles, they swirled around in a circular motion, never stopping for anything. With every thought of anger Kurt felt the more flames spread soon they were engulfing his room, after a bit he began to calm himself. The flames started to dissipate but what was left in their place was black crystal, every spot the flame had touched was covered with the Crystal. However as abnormal as this was Kurt didn't really care; it seemed to fit like it meant to be there.

Hearing something he spun around, entering though the window was Akuma. He looked around the room, taking in all the destruction, a smug grin slipped across his face.

"Looks like you lose Mystique," he chuckled softly under his breath, looking at his son he smiled his fangs shimmering allowing all to see them.

"She lost what," Kurt spoke to his father for the very first time, and not at a good time at that. Frustration still gripped at him and anger was burning inside of his chest, this was that was needed to make another spark.

"A bet," Akuma bluntly responded walking into the room being careful not to touch any of the crystal.

"What was the bet about," he looked up from his feet after successfully avoiding another glob of black flame that was starting to burn again.

"You," he answered the question so simply that it irritated Kurt more than it usually would.

"What about me," Kurt menacingly let the words slip through his lips as he glared at his father.

"Custody and what not, sense you are taking after my gene pool I win the bet," finally reaching Kurt he started patting him on the head and messing up his hair. After he had, had enough Kurt brushed off the hand and looked his father straight at his father bearing his fangs.

"I don't get to chose who I would rather stay with?!" Akuma raised an eyebrow and chuckled as if it was a stupid question.

"Of course you don't, you see if I were to leave you in a room of humans right now you would well, kill them… You feel angry, you are stronger than usual, and you have these new abilities, sound familiar?" He knew he was hitting the wrong cords but continued to prod at them.

"What is your point!?" Kurt was close to breaking, his old man was to mischievously poking at him trying to press all of Kurt's buttons; he didn't even try to lay things softly he just jabs you the first chance he got.

"I think my point is obvious you need to be back with your own kind," now Kurt was seriously questioning what his father was saying.

"What are you talking about _my own kind_," Akuma sighed, his son did take after his mother personalities at certain areas and times.

"She doesn't tell you anything does she?" He growled letting his father know he wasn't in the mood for chit chat.

"Alright, Alright, what I mean is that you need to get to know your other half, your demon half," it was strange however idiotic this sounded what he was saying made sense it seemed to fit in the puzzle inside of his mind.

"Demons? Now this is getting stupid, can't you tell the truth?" Trying to deny that he wasn't entirely human was pointless because in his mind he agreed with his father, but his mother was human just a mutant, and so was Akuma right?

"Really now? I guess that you would find it unlikely that your own father is a pure blooded demon," Kurt's eyes widened, how could he be buying this load of crap?! It was obviously fake, but it also answered many questions.

"Get out," Kurt glared at his father who merely shrugged.

"Alright but you will come looking for me son, you just wait." With that he vanished, letting go of the breath he had been holding Kurt collapsed on his bed and drifted into a long pleasant sleep. Only reason it was pleasant was because no one could break down his door not Blob or ever Mystique, during the night a crystal orb and formed in his room taking up all of the space and making it impossible to get in. Perfect way to get some well needed rest.

* * *

**((Author's notes- Ok sorry if I messed up on a few things, and by that way that was only a TASTE of Kurt's abilities ;3 if you want to learn more about that you have to review!! =D Akuma has his own little plans for this story, so I hope that you will continue reading to find out what happens next time!! Oh here is a preievew of the next chapter)) **

**"Kurt.." Kitty slowly approched the boy, he was on all fours his devil like tail was swishing in the air, his fangs were bared at her as his yellow eyes threatened to kill. Black flames started to attack the tree's and her, fazing though the flames she continued to come close to him. Finally she got to him, reaching a hand forward she started coming closer in her other hand she had something that she clutched onto with out any restraint, instictivly Kurt avoided her touch no matter what she said nothing was getting through.**

**"Kurt! It is me Kitty! You know Katzchen, we would hang out at night outside in the forest talking for hours when you couldn't sleep! We fought against the BrotherHood together, don't you remeber?" Tears were falling across her face, she started to wail, Kurt was suprised by this behavior. The weirdest urge came over him as he stood here, he wanted to comfort her, he want to talk to her, but he couldn't figure what about. Pulling her hand up she pushed something into his hands, it felt like paper, looking at it Kurt saw a picture. It was of him, and her. When was it taken? Where? Questions began to swirl around again, looking at her he did something unexpected he embraced her, her eyes widened. **

**"Kitty....." **

**((Sorry that is all of the preview that you will get =D, if you want to read the rest of it tune in next chapter!!))**


	6. Tears of regret

**((Author's Notes- HELLO, YOUR YOUNG AUTHOR IS HERE AGAIN!! Just call me the "Too much Time Girl"; ) …. ..here is chapter six XD Hope you liked the preview at the end of the last chapter, please Enjoy!!)) **

Groaning Kurt opened his eyes, there was some type of ruckus outside his door. It sounded like Mystique was yelling at the other members of the brotherhood, well except for Wanda, she knew better than to do that.

"What do you mean his door won't open?!" Mystique shouted, not wanting to wake up yet he grabbed a pillow and put it over his head to try and block out the voices.

"Just that it is sealed shut!!" Lance retaliated at her, it sounded as if the whole group was out there. Unfortunately Kurt could hear every word they were saying as if they were yelling it into his ear, curse his over sensitive hearing.

"BLOB!" slowly he wobbled and made his way up the stairs, he was positive that it was Blob walking up the stairs, because no one else sounded like a elephant jumping with each step they took. Charging at the door at full speed they collided, hearing something cracking Kurt looked up, only now noticing the crystals that engulfed the walls. His eyes quickly darted from one side of the room to the other, finally he sat up. This was defiantly not normal. The door wasn't even there anymore it was covered so much crystal that it was invisible from his sight. Hearing another crash he cringed, Blob must have fallen down the stairs twice now.

"That's it move aside!" Mystique was going to give it a try, this time with every hit the building shook, but the door still wouldn't give. Taking in his room Kurt examined the cascading dome that he was in the middle of, the crystals were jagged like fire. Putting his hand down he felt them, they were cold like marble. But to anyone else they would burn like flames. Putting his feet down on the ground he made his way to the door, coming over to where it usually would be he searched for it.

After a few minutes of examining the wall he decided it had to be behind the one large mass, then again he had a good hint with Mystique pounding on the other side. Running his hand down the side of the crystal it started cracking apart, he watched in awe as the protective shield cracked and disappeared leaving no trace. The black crystal fell through the air turning to dust as it did, in a matter of seconds it was all gone.

Opening the door he was greeted by a Mystique about to kick at full strength, jumping out of the way he fell backwards startled.

"Good morning to you too," he said picking himself off the ground, everyone exchanged looks.

"Why was you door locked like that?" aggravation burned in her eyes as her words slipped off of her tongue, some of her true nature was seeping through all the mothering affection.

"Locked like what?" He didn't know why but he felt it was not a wise idea to tell Mystique about the crystal something told him that she would not enjoy that information. Ignoring all the confused and irritated looks he got as he walked down the stairs he proceeded to obtaining himself some edible food. Scanning over the cupboards he found nothing, frowning he teleported out of the kitchen into his room. When there he locked the door for real this time and changed into some clothes, slipping a sweater over his head he brushed off some of the dirt.

How did he do that, Mystique said that mutants only had one ability, then how was he able to conjure fire and turn it into rock like that. Nothing made sense, he questioned his life too often but it seemed so tampered with.

_"__You need to get to know your other half, your demon half,"_Remembering his conversation with Akuma that night anger started to swirl inside of him. With no restraint holding him back Kurt slammed his fist against the wall, feeling the room shake a moment he looked for the damage. A hole was now in the spot where he had hit the wall; falling back he grabbed his knees.

"Why is this happening to me…?" Tears began to building up in the corner of his eyes; his blue tail wrapped itself around him embracing him in a protective circle. He continued to cry for a long time; with each tear more regret was lost, until he felt just emotionless. He wasn't thinking, walking over to his bed he crawled on top of it onto the center and curled up into a ball. One last tear fell down his wet fur as he drifted away, the last tear of regret.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Scott had yet to leave Jean's side everyday and all day he just sat there stroking her hand, love had made him blind of his own need and feelings, all he thought about and all he wanted was for Jean to wake. Try as Professor Xavier might he found himself unable to breach her mind, after the third attempt he sank into the back of his wheel chair.

Kitty looked at him expectantly her hope was all to misplaced, shaking his head he saw her sink back into her own mind. Sitting in the corner she continued to stare blankly and absent mindedly at the picture she had taken from Kurt's pillow.

Sighing Professor Xavier looked at his unconscious student, what had she seen inside of Kurt's mind? Scott was shaking it was obvious that he was crying he still clutched her hand, not once had he released his grip, he was determined to stay with her until she awoke again. Then unexpectedly Scott felt his hand be squeezed looking down he saw a pair of brown eyes looking back, she was weak and pale but she was there.

"Hey…" her voice cracked and rattled as she spoke but she was awake that was all that mattered at the moment.

"Jean," Scott held her close to him as he said her name, letting go of their embrace she turned back to the Professor.

"Welcome back," Charles smile at his student, but the reunion would have to wait until they knew what she did.

"It is good to be back Professor," Her smile still holding onto Scott's hand. Her red hair swayed around her as she pushed herself into an upright position.

"Jean it is important that we know what you do, what did you see inside of Kurt's mind?" Jean was silent for a moment as if trying to figure out what to say, after she chose her words she looked back at the Professor, over in the corner and overly eager Kitty was staring intently at her waiting for her to speak.

"He isn't like us Professor," everyone was surprised to hear this from her of all people, Professor Xavier shook his head.

"I am afraid I do not understand what you are saying," she turned her gaze to the side once again trying to format a response.

"He isn't human, at least not entirely." She looked back at the Professor hoping he wouldn't take what she was saying the wrong way. Professor's face was full of disappointment; he didn't understand what she was trying to explain.

"Jean I thought you knew that just because someone is different doesn't mean they aren't human," her face turned to horror when she realized he hadn't understood what she meant.

"Professor that isn't what I mean, he's a demon! Search my mind to see if I am telling the truth," even Scott gave her a skeptical look but deciding to trust his student Xavier rolled back over to her and looked into her mind.

The encounter with his father, the confusion within his mind, Mystique's lies, misunderstandings with the X-men, the fear he feels, the loneliness, the truth that he didn't want to accept from a buried memory.

_Flames swirled around Mystique as she held her son, his helpless blue face buried beneath a protective blanket, her husband slowly approached, his red eyes glimmering. He reached forward beckoning her to hand her only son over to him, her eyes widened, her red hair thrashed around in the ash full air. Dead bodies littered the floor as the village around them fell apart. Her son began to squirm his cries were not heard over Mystique's scream._

_"NO! We don't even know if he is one of your kind, you can't take him away from me to the Demons gate!!" the man's eyes narrowed in frustration she was making this all too difficult. His hand was still out reached, except this time he demanded she hand over her son._

_"He is of demonic blood, he can't stay here…" the man's hiss like voice blended in with the fire that burned her skin, wrapping her arms around her son she used herself as a shield from the fire. The man frowned shaking his head at her pathetic attempts to protect a child that need no protection from flames._

_"A bet..." The man focused more intently on his wife._

_"What about a bet?" his attention had been turned onto that subject immediately, Mystique grinned she had known her husband was always eager to bet. Especially when the bet involved other people's lives. _

_"If I win I keep my son, if you win…you keep him…" his frown turned into a smirk, the conditions were laid out._

_"And what is the bet," Mystique's yellow eyes were wet as she glared upward at him; her face was still scrunched together from the tears she had been crying._

_"Whoever's side of the family his abilities come from wins…" she carefully examined his face searching for any change in emotion but the same expression remained._

_"Sounds fair, but we shall make the pact of blood..." Mystique sighed as she glared at him._

_"You and your demon rules," he shrugged taking one of his claws he cut his finger letting the blood drip onto the ground he made a symbol, and in the middle he had Mystique put two drops of her own blood. _

_"By this blood we make a pact, a promise that cannot be broken by ones will, only by the others death. The lover's quarrel we have had over this infant that resides in her hands we make the deal, the deal of death and the promise of one's soul…" Mystique quivered at the words he spoke, after he finished the blood sizzled and bubbled until it vanished. But the symbol still remained on the ground. Kurt continued to wail as the Pact was finished._

_"I will see you when you call," with that the man vanished in a spiral of flames, Mystique ran through the flames her cloak dragging on the ground behind her. _

_"Shh ...it is alright..." looking up towards the mountain she saw a castle running across the bridge over a river she came up to the door. Slamming her hand into the door she beat at it begging it to open. Slowly it did but there were no cranks there were no men nothing, but someone did float down from about. A purple cape flew behind him as he came down, his eyes glowing inside of his helmet, landing he looked at the woman before him. Her burnt clothing told him she was from the fire at the village bellow. _

_"Please, Please come in," he hurried them inside, "this is my home, my name is Magneto…" suddenly the memory ended as if that is when Kurt fell back asleep._

Professor Xavier looked at Jean, he had just assumed that she hadn't been telling the truth but from what he has just witnessed he would have to rethink this.

"Jean I am sorry for not believing you…" he apologized to her hoping that she would accept it, nodding she smiled at him.

"It is no big deal Professor, we all make mistakes at times" Kitty looked at the Professor not able to believe that he was saying her Kurt was a half Demon. Unable to take what they were saying she stormed out of the room fury radiating off of her, Scott turned to watch her blurt out the door, as she ran up the stairs she managed to faze through Beast and Rouge, but pushed Spyke down sending well spikes everywhere.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

Kurt stared at the stars from outside of his window; he still didn't understand anything that was being told to him. It was time for answers, and if Mystique wouldn't tell him then he would have to find them himself. Jumping outside he landed in a tree, swinging down like a monkey he looking inside of the living room, Mystique was screaming at Blob for destroying something, Wanda had just thrown Toad out the house, yep seemed like a normal night.

Teleporting he landed in the city, walking through the streets he reached a high school. Cautiously he entered, hearing a voice he spun around, it looked like a ghost image but for a moment he saw himself getting into a red car with a group of people then it vanished. Hearing something else he saw a picnic table that same group of people was sitting at, and on top of it he was dancing around. Suddenly his other self vanished again, everywhere he went on this school he saw himself doing something else. Eating a muffin that bounced, a chasing a Toad down the halls, fighting with his locker that a friend helped him with. After the ghost image faded he came up to the locker his other self had been messing with he poked at the lock.

After spinning it a few times he got it open to his surprise, looking in he saw it was empty, cleared nothing there. Sighing he closed the door, teleporting again he followed the direction that car had gone. Coming around the corner he saw a sign 'Xavier institute for gifted youngsters,' it seemed all too familiar. Teleporting onto the roof of the institute he took in every detail of his surroundings, disappearing he reappeared inside.

Landing in a kitchen he searched for anyone else around, the kitchen was rather large and apparently used by the amount of crumbs left from someone. Hearing a growling like sound he looked at his stomach, he hadn't eaten today. Making sure no one was around again he picked up a few apples and started down that halls. Peeking into an open door he saw a boy shooting spikes at a target, his eyes were glazed over, slithering past that door he continued forward.

Coming up to one door in particular he opened it, stepping inside he looked around. There was a cracked picture on the bedside table, picking it up he looked at it, two people were embracing a boy, the boy had blue fur, a tail, three fingers on each hand, that boy was him.

A horrid noise started echoing inside of his head, dropping the picture he fell backwards onto the bed, one by one memories began to shatter, but only a few. He knew he had German parents, Mystique was his actual mother, and he used to live here, but why is he with the brother hood now? Fingering over the shattered glass he picked them off the ground and tried to format a suitable frame again, to no avail.

Hearing to door open he looked behind him immediately, there in the door way was a girl. He knew who she was but the name just wouldn't come, he started backing up, she seemed determined to come over to him. Just as he was teleported she had tackled him, appearing outside they collapsed on the ground. Pushing her off of him, he did a back flip and landed a bit away from her.

"Kurt..." Kitty slowly approached the boy, he was on all fours his devil like tail was swishing in the air, and his fangs were bared at her as his yellow eyes threatened to kill. Black flames started to attack the trees and her, phasing though the flames she continued to come close to him.

Finally she got to him, reaching a hand forward she started coming closer in her other hand she had something that she clutched onto without any restraint, instinctively Kurt avoided her touch no matter what she said nothing was getting through.

"Kurt! It is me Kitty! You know Katzchen, we would hang out at night outside here in the forest talking for hours when you couldn't sleep! We fought against the Brotherhood together, don't you remember?" Tears were falling across her face, she started to wail, Kurt was surprised by this behavior. The weirdest urge came over him as he stood here, he wanted to comfort her, he want to talk to her, but he couldn't figure what about.

Pulling her hand up she pushed something into his chest, it felt like paper, looking at it Kurt saw a picture. It was of him, and her. When was it taken? Where? Questions began to swirl around again, looking at her he did something unexpected he embraced her, her eyes widened.

"Kitty…" sobbing she buried her face in his fur, pulling her arms up she embraced him back. They stayed like that for awhile, Kurt crouched there while Kitty just cried, she must have been holding this back for weeks.

"You're staying this time…. Right…?" She glanced at him, her eyes begging, Kurt noticed something though, claws, his three fingered hand had just grown claws. He wanted to claw out her neck; he wanted to destroy everything around him.

_"__If I were to leave you in a room of humans right now you would well, kill them…"_

_"You will come looking for me son, you just wait."_

No, he refused, he wouldn't hurt Kitty, pulling away from her he tried to push back the claws, biting down on his lip with his fangs he tried to focus on the pain instead of the instinct to kill.

"Are you alright?" she started to come closer to him, avoiding her touch Kurt teleported into a tree branch.

"I…Have to go… Katzchen…" He was speaking through bared fangs as he tried to suppress his instincts.

"What?! NO! I just got you back Kurt!" Kitty started to chase after him, putting up his hand he was going to try to tell her to stop, but as he moved his hand black vines sprouted out of the ground and started attacking her. Screaming she fell backwards, at the heads of the vines where a flower would be were eye balls, there was a slit and in that slit was a mouth with gagged teeth within them. Thrashing around they tried to bite her, squealing she started to run away from the plant to the best of her ability. One of the main vines swung forward wrapping itself around her ankle it dragged her to the ground.

"NO!" Kurt leapt down and cut the vine that was dragging her, the plant waved and hissed in pain, slashing at it the plant slunk back inside of the ground. Looking back at her he saw the fear that she was feeling all he could feel was regret.

"….You see why I can't stay…" She looked at him desperate to say something but the words didn't come, and then like that in a puff of smoke he was gone. Once he was gone, tears started to fall, he was back, but he was gone.

He ran down the streets, rain started to fall, tears rolled across his face, he had almost killed his best friend, he had caused them all pain and just caused even more. He was a monster… the people in Germany were right; he was a demon, a monstrosity. Coming around the corner he spotted someone leaning against a light post, Akuma.

"About time you got here," Kurt snarled, he didn't need this, pretending his father wasn't there he started to move past him trying to get as far away from him as possible.

"You almost killed her didn't you," Kurt froze, how did he know that, turning to face his father he made eye contact with him.

"But I didn't, so there is nothing to talk about here."

"You might not be able to regain control next time, what then?" Kurt didn't move, he didn't speak, he was hearing the things he didn't want to listen to right at that moment.

"I can help you control that," Akuma reached his hand out to Kurt, he looked at the hand, fury suddenly built up within him, he knew this would happen he wanted this to happen.

"I don't need_ your_ help," Akuma sighed dropping his hand back to his waist, looking at his son he tried to figure out what was in his head.

"That offer won't remain optional for long, I hope you realize that." Kurt rolled his eyes, and flashed his fangs at his father.

"What will you do then? Ground me?!" Akuma grimaced at the situation, this had not turned out has he thought it would, red flame suddenly engulfed him. Kurt jumped backwards as to avoid burning his fur.

"I will be back later..." His voice echoed off of the walls, glaring at the spot Akuma had just vanished from he decided something. No matter what it took he would not be manipulated by that man, or his mother.

"I would like to see you try…." He never imagined that he could be so eager to leave one spot after talking to someone, but he knew the real trouble was about to began, coming back to the brotherhood was the last thing he wanted to do, but he needed to get answers, and he could not care at all if something happened to these people in the scenario that he lost control. But for now he enjoyed the silence before the storm to come.


	7. The Demon world

**((Author's note's- I believe that I owe you people a seventh Chapter, I am quite aware that I tend to repeat words too many times, I have been trying to adapt to that problem. So I am sorry if that has caused any flaws in some of my other chapters. In contrary to the other one's I have written I decided to add I title to this one, I think that it will enlighten you to what this chapter contains and will reveal to you. I am feeling delighted to have gotten this far and am enjoying every review I receive even if they are just random and amusing banter. Now without any more proper English in excess, I present to you Seventh Chapter of "A NightCrawler's Tale".))**

_The Demon's Gate_

The buzz inside of the institute sounded more like a storm of bee's rather than a mob of bustling mutants, each and every one of them focused on getting to their rooms, and having sometime to themselves before they had to take one of Wolverines Danger room lessons. Just the thought of the torment to come sent shivers down their spines.

Jean stood anxiously outside of the Professor's door, wondering what was so important that Kitty had to run to him in the middle of the night, she had been so scared, her head was so scrambled that Jean wasn't able to penetrate it even the slightest bit. So they left it up to the professor, now all there was left to do was to wait.

Kitty's face was scrunched up as the Professor tried to break into her mind, then he finally breached it. He saw it all, the incident with Kurt, the short conversation, and the vines that left scratches on her ankles. After he had seen what had happened he looked at her shocked, she avoided making eye contact with her teacher, his usually calm expression was gone and replaced by one she would rather not see. Turning his chair he wheeled over to his desk, without looking up he wrote down something. Putting the paper in the desk he turned his attention back to her.

"Kitty, don't do anything rash. From what I saw Kurt is avoiding us for our own safety," she raised her head, devastated that even with this information he refused to make a move. Accepting defeat for now, she waited to hear what else he had to say. But when he didn't let off any hints to what he was thinking her hope was diminished.

"Kitty you may go, get some sleep you must be exhausted, also please have someone send Logan in," she slowly left his office, sulking in disappointment. Barley even noticing he was there she bumped into Spyke who jumped a bit by how ghostly she looked.

"Hey uh Kitty you ok?" she gazed at him; she looked like a zombie, the bags under her eyes, and how badly she looked. It only peaked his worry more, he was about to speak again when Jean came around the corner. Putting her hand on Kitty's shoulder she started navigating her friend to her room.

"Spyke she's fine, she just needs rest," she looked at Jean, once they were in her room she broke down. Jean hugged her friend as she just cried, she must have been in much pain, losing a best friend can be a horrible experience. Jean felt helpless for her friend at the moment, she couldn't imagine what she was feeling, but she could guess. If something happened to Scott, she would fall apart; she would be half dead, half there.

"Kitty, let's go look for him," the shaking figure stopped whimpering, but to Jean's surprise she shook her head in disagreement.

"No...He will come home...when he is ready…" she was astonished that her friend was so mature, she had changed sense she came here, they all had. Reaching down she was going to talk to Kitty possibly convince her to get some sleep, but it turned out that wasn't necessary, in her lap she realized that her companion had fallen asleep. Smiling she lifted her off the ground, levitating in the air as she pulled the cover's back she lowered her down she carefully set her softly on the bed. Pulling the covers up to her shoulders she rubbed her head and left, it must be lonely to lose someone close to you.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

Crouching in a gargoyle like form he looked over the surrounding area from top of the Brotherhood roof. Last night he had regained some of his memories, after that he had come back to this place and sorted out truth from lies. From there everything just flowed back to him, his tail hung pathetically over the edge of the building swaying back and forth with each passing breeze.

"Kurt!" Great Mystique was calling, time to put his fake face on and pretend to be a kid with no memories again. Blinking a few seconds he regained his absent minded staring off in space look that he had been wearing for a while. Letting off a small groan he swung down, sliding in the door past a squashed Toad and a fuming Wanda he came into the kitchen.

"Yes mother," he was going to be sick, keeping this act up was more irritating that he could have ever imagined. She handed him some tea, and put on that strange smile, it was mothering but also looked like she was in pain, and or might cause pain.

"Drink it will wake you up," she turned her back to him, running his nose over the rim when she wasn't looking he checked for any excess ingredients, none. He had become overly cautious over what she gave him, after she used a chemical to erase all of his memories it was the wisest thing he could do. Taking a small sip he checked again, once again nothing, sighing with relief he drank it, turning back around she put some breakfast in front of him.

"Dig in," she left the room on saying that for the bell had rung, which in this house hold was as rare as Toad brushing his teeth. Quickly he checked the food, it was clear. Taking a bite he chewed it, decent, at first she couldn't cook anything, but she was getting better. Now if only she could leave the egg shells out of the egg.

Fork still in mouth Kurt looked over his shoulder, Mystique was holding the door open almost like she was preventing someone from entering. It hadn't taken long for the Brotherhood group to gather to see what was going on. Following their example he walked over hiding in the darkness of course but still tried to see who was there. When he saw who it was his fork dropped, Akuma, and behind him a group of people in cloaks.

Mystique seemed infuriated, it was obvious that she was blocking the door way now, slipping through Akuma picked her up and moved her out of the way. Her thrashing and biting the whole time, he turned his attention to the group of teenagers now. Scanning over their faces he searched, as he came over to the corner where Kurt was hiding he paused.

"No need to hide I know you are there," Kurt narrowed his eyes, '_shit' ,_ one of the cloaked figures attempted to keep Mystique from resisting them but it was hard to keep a hold of someone who went from a blue woman, to a snake, to a fly, to a tiger. Toad squealed a bit as the rest of the group came into the house.

"Don't just stand there get them!!" Realizing this was their cue the Brotherhood group started attacking. The other figures stumbled to keep balance as Lance shook the ground; one of the figure's coats got hooked on something. A ripping sound filled the room as the coat was torn from the person's body.

Long claws grew from the person's fingers, rigid spikes slowly came up on their back, red eyes watched every movement they made. Akuma shook his head, as if saying get 'another coat', shrugging the creature vanished. Appearing in front of Lance and Todd he grabbed their heads and slammed them against the walls.

"Zembaktra berturke upoa vin nez" the lights started exploding at Wanda lost her temper, another one of Akuma's companions pointed their hand at her, a blast of energy shot from its sleeve, redirecting it she pushed it back towards the other creature. They collided; the creature went flying through a wall as Lance a Todd slid down the wall, gasping for breath.

"Thanks my Scarlet Cutie," rolling her eyes in disgust she turned back towards the enemies. Akuma raised an eyebrow, quiet a lot of issues in this little trip of his. Walking through the mayhem as Mutants and Creature's fought he was caught by surprise when Mystique had her arm wrapped around his neck and knife ready to stab him in the chest.

"Do you really think that will work Mystique?" she bit down on her lip, as she threatened again.

"Stay away from him," she growled, she sounded more like a demon than he did at the moment, Kurt watched from around the corner. He was disturbed from his thoughts when one of those cloaked figures came from behind and grabbed him. Squirming he tried his best to get away, the crystal and fire would be helpful at that moment but they wouldn't appear.

Mystique's eyes widened as she saw one of the demons drag her son around the corner, she was hyperventilating. Usually she wouldn't feel this way but it was her son's life she was gambling with not hers.

"You lost the bet, what can I say," grabbing the knife Akuma brought it down into his chest, directly over the heart. Blood flowed around him, staining the walls and ground, small drops hit her face as she held onto him turning her blue skin purple, but she refused to let go of Akuma's throat.

Kurt looked around, the brotherhood group was stuck on the other side of the house or who knows where, he was right now unable to move, his mother was dealing with his father, seemed to sum it all up. Snarling Kurt teleported with the man above the house, they both fell quickly. The creature started to panic, thrashing around yelping of all things.

Getting away from the creature's grip he teleported back inside, when he arrived the situation was much different then when he last saw. His mother was beaten up his father had blood all over him but other than that seemed unharmed, noticing Kurt's re-entrance he twisted himself to face him.

"Ready to go?" Mystique lashed out at him again, but fell pitifully on the ground, whatever he did she was drained, exhausted.

"I think I will stay here thank you," Akuma grimaced; it must not have been the answer he had been expecting.

"I told you it wasn't optional anymore."

"Well in my book it is still, now leave, and take your friends with you."

"No will have to do son…" Reaching forward he grabbed Kurt's shoulders, on the ground red flames started engulfing them both. He tried to get away but Akuma's grip was dangerously strong. Mystique watched in horror as they all vanished in flames, in a matter of seconds they were all gone.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_His body burned, it felt as if acid had flowed into his lungs, he couldn't breathe, his body ached. He was falling, nothing registered, looking around he realized he was at school; a group of people turned and looked at him. They smiled, grinning he waved at them, his watched flashed as it reflected the light, but in a single second it vanished. Kurt stopped waving three blue fingers, a tail, his watched was gone. The people he had waved to suddenly were covered in fear, they screamed, he reached his hand out as to say please don't be afraid! But they avoided him._

_Noticing Kitty he came up to her, she would never react like that, she closed locker a book in arms, she turned to him, apparently she had been expecting someone else. Once she realized who it was her face turned to fear as well as she turned to run, anguish fill him as he reached forward and grabbed her wrist._

_"Kitty! Wait!" she turned around in a swift movement, bringing her hand up she slapped him across the face. Her eyes were closed and tears were running across her cheeks, she screeched something as she hit him. It made time freeze for Kurt, he truly felt hurt as if someone had ripped his heart out torn it to pieces and destroyed it._

_"DEMON!"_

* * *

Kurt sprang up, his breath was heavy, he was in a bed, pulling himself into a sitting position he pushed the black cover's aside. Holding his head he took in his surroundings, the room was lit by fire, black curtains were draped from the windows, a gold lining design around the edges. Moaning he got to his feet, he staggered a few steps before managing to regain his footing.

The door opened, startled he jumped back a few feat, there in the door way was a girl, she had purple fur, green eyes, and rat like tail, she seemed as shocked as he was as she entered. She entered, standing over him she put her hands on her hips, her eyes ran over him the same way that Kitty and Jean would over a sweater they were determining if it was good or not.

"Great the Hanyo is awake…" turning unexpectedly she left the room, but he could clearly hear her march down what sounded like stairs. Following towards the door he poked his head out, no one in the halls, taking in what was around him he was astonished, this house was huge, it wasn't even a house it was a mansion. Creeping down the stairs in front of him, he hid by the railing, this placed seemed empty.

"Hey mom! The Hanyo is awake!" the silence was shattered all too soon, a woman walked into the room, her violet fur glittered as she came into the ball room heading for the stairs, only to realize that Kurt was already there.

"Oh my he is awake," Kurt looked as surprised as she was, slowly the demon started to go up the stairs, with each step she took forward Kurt took two back.

_'Ok...there are two demons and one of me_,' he carefully avoided another stumble by using his tail to stabilize himself, the woman and girl exchanged looks, Kurt's yellow eyes darted from one of them to the other. Hearing something close they looked to what seemed to be the front door, there a green demon stood some weird plants in hand. Behind him a strange creature, it hobbled after the demon, its skin flapped around and its face was pushed in as if someone hit it with a hammer.

"I thought you said he wouldn't wake for awhile longer," the man looked at Kurt then to the other two.

"That's what we thought at well, apparently he recovers faster than other half breeds."

_'Correction, three demons, one of me, I am screwed….' _The older male demon looked at the boy shrugging he proceeded to entering a different area leaving this to the others.

"Listen Kago please calm down," Kurt growled, the girl started storming up the stairs, she was his age and seemed to have a temper, before she could go past her mother Kurt spoke.

"Who are you people," the woman shook her head, the girl groaned.

"I am your Aunt, Victoria, and this is your cousin, Rosaline," he looked at them skeptically it seemed unlikely that what they were saying was true. But from one question another came.

"Where am I?" Rosaline snapped.

"Ok does he know nothing?! All of these questions and stuff are you an idiot!?!" Victoria glared at her daughter who marched past her up the stairs this time forcing her way through, she was going to push Kurt down but when she tried Kurt did a back flip jumped and landed on the railing without making any sound. The room was silent, Kurt sweat dropped.

_'I'm just guessing but I don't think that is normal here....' _His aunt's eyes widened when she saw how flexible he was, his cousin on the other hand got even more annoyed and persisted to try and punch him. Avoiding her attempts he tried to calm her down.

"Hey Rosaline right? Can't we just talk about this, you know not try to rip my head off," the aunt seemed embarrassed and surprised by how easily Kurt was avoiding her daughter's attacks. Finally grabbing a hold of him she lifted him off of the ground.

"Listen up you bloody Hanyo, I HATE YOU!" Throwing him at full strength at a wall she waited for him to crash, there was a puff of smoke for sure but there was no boy. Victoria scrambled over to where Kurt should have crashed.

"Rosa! You are way out of line, when we find him you apologize!" up on the chandelier he tried to conceal himself from their eye sight. He grimaced when Rosa noticed him, point a finger upward her mother also looked and an amazed expression flew onto her face.

"How did you get up there Kago?" she asked, in another puff of smoke Kurt vanished and reappeared at the top of the stairs.

"Like that."

"I see this is so odd," Victoria was lost in thought so only Kurt noticed Rosaline slink around the corner. Seeing as it wasn't really his business he didn't respond to it.

"Excuse me but what is odd," broken from her thoughts she tried to bury her concern.

"Don't worry it is nothing Kago," Kurt nodded; apparently that was his other name.

"Where am I?"

"You certainly ask plenty of questions," sighing she tried to comprehend the situation and try and format a response. Kurt stood quietly and patiently awaiting her response.

"Where you belong," Kurt recognized the voice immediately, growling he spun around there in the door way was Akuma.


	8. the mayhem begins

**((Author's Notes- Great reviews people!! I agree that Rosaline isn't my favorite character at the moment, but I made her that way for a reason, she is the type of person that jumps on the first impression not with who the person really is. And for those who were wondering 'Hanyo' is Half-breed in Japanese, and No Kago is not related to the series at all it is name that I decided would be Kurt's Demon name. I am just trying to make the story work, sorry for any complaints you may have! By the way I recommend reading the first part with the music from this youtube video, .com/watch?v=VUzVMGBdKKo just saying =3))**

"Where you belong," Kurt's eyes widened with horror as his father entered the house, behind him it was black. It seemed that there was no light, but he could make out shapes and pick up small movements but nothing else.

He was about to growl when a deep rumbling came from behind him; slowly he looked over his shoulder. His Aunt stood there, her face shadowed over, her hands in fists. Anger rolled off of her like flames.

"Brother!!" charging forward she placed a punch on Akuma's face, he couldn't believe that this woman he had been speaking to before turned so violent so quickly. Kurt followed his father with his eyes as he flew through a nearby wall it almost falling down in the process. It didn't take long for kurt to be almost over from holding back laughter; cruel as it was it felt good to see this man getting what he deserved.

His Uncle poked his head out of another room and beckoned Kurt inside. Realizing that he might not live if he stayed out where these two were fighting he nodded and proceeded to making his way over to him.

"Don't mind them; they don't get along at all…" Kurt glanced over his shoulder in time to see his aunt throwing energy balls at his father without mercy. His dad dodged but it seemed that they were arguing the whole time.

"Will they be alright?" tossing his three fingered hand over his shoulder he pointed at them with his thumb, his uncle looked at his wife. Smiling he nodded, his fangs glistened behind his green lips and fur.

"Don't worry I'm sure Victoria won't kill him, RIGHT DEAR?~" Kurt noticed he was checking in with her just in case, the response couldn't have been better in his book though.

"No promises," sighing he closed the door, as he did the house shook as if something exploded. Kurt couldn't help but feel shocked and amused at the same time.

"Is it always like this," slipping past Kurt he started to prowl around what seemed to be a kitchen; something was bubbling in a pot over a fire.

"Only when he visits," Hearing a clicking he turned his attention back to his companion, who for a moment he forgot was there. It looked like he was making tea, the tea pot was steaming and the spoons were out and tea leaves were as well but everything else was missing. His uncle was opening a cabinet he frowned, no cups.

Feeling something bump against his leg Kurt turned his attention downward, there was that creature that followed his Uncle around. Kurt's heart jumped a beat, it was smiling at him! The creepy little bugger was looking right at him and smiling; it's squashed in face it beady little eyes and its gagged teeth, Kurt felt more disturbed then when his aunt started to go on a rampage.

"Cups," the strange creature wobbled over to the other man and suddenly opened its mouth; on its tongue were two grey cups. Taking the cups he set them on the counter, Kurt could only gag. Noticing his expression he hushed the Gremlin away.

"Do you not have those in the Human world," unable to speak he shook his head.

"I see, I see," it sounded as if he was taking notes for further reference. Offering Kurt a cup of tea he watched as he nephew cringe, another bang was heard from in the other room, closing his eyes he took a sip of his tea.

Opening one purple eye he looked expectantly at the door; as if summoned his wife stormed in dug through the cupboard grabbed something and started dragging it around the corner. Only when she turned around the counter did Kurt see she was carrying a large axe, charging through the door again she continued her attack. Kurt shivered.

_'Note to self, NEVER MAKE HER ANGRY.' _

"That is a wise idea," surprised Kurt focused his yellow eyes on the person before him.

"I didn't say anything," taking another sip of his tea his Uncle continued the unbearable silence.

"True," letting go a held breath he responded again to what Kurt had said.

"But you did think it."

"You're a telepath?" the man chuckled amused by what he had said.

"No not at all, when you are older you will understand..." shrugging he took another sip out of his tea. Warily Kurt glanced at the door, smiling his Uncle spoke.

"No worries, she may hate him, but she won't kill him…I hope" Kurt's jaw dropped as the man gleefully left the kitchen. In what type of place was he!?

* * *

Up above Rosaline had buried her face in a pillow, moaning she proceeded to punching the floor until there were dents in the rock surface.

"Oh COME ON!!" slapping her forehead she tried to cover up the bit of destruction with some carpets. Muttering to herself the whole time, after she finished she squatted on her back legs, putting her elbow on her knee she rested her head on her arm. Getting to her feet she checked to make sure that no one was in the room or around, when she was confident she was alone she ran to the wall. Reaching into a hidden compartment she took out a necklace. Fiddling with it she opened the locket attached to the chain.

"Mother…Why were you so obsessed with human things?" flopping on her bed she gazed upward and the picture inside. A woman was cradling a little girl, her father running forward with a blanket. Her mother looked human, the yellow hair that dangled from her head in beautiful curls, her beautiful red eyes, and her pale skin. Her father on the other hand was a brown fur covered demon like most; he had no tail, and no real abilities. Hugging the locket to her chest she tried to bury feelings and thoughts.

"AKUMA!!" screeching was heard from bellow, chuckling she hid the locket.

"I guess I should go make sure that my other Mom doesn't kill him...I will check on you later ok?" smiling she walked away. But the smile was quickly lost behind her mask.

_______________________________________________________________________________

In the human world sun rise had begun, while night time had just fallen in the demonic realm. Kurt sat uneasily at the stone table they were all sitting around, his family had grown quiet a lot sense he had arrived here. His father had left for the night, his aunt who had successfully almost killed his father and made dinner at the same time, his uncle Richard the handy man, and his cousin…was indescribable… But someone else had joined the group. His grandmother, Eclipse.

The white haired woman aged with wisdom sat at the end of the table her gaze resting on him too often for his liking. Taking a bite of his food he tried to swallow the strange mixture it had, a shiver went down his spine as he finally ate the bite. Deciding that even being polite was not worth digesting that he stopped eating, which made his Grandmother look at him even more.

"So how are you enjoying your first taste of you demonic heritage?" Kurt glanced at his grandmother, her silver eyes matched her silver hair perfectly, her claws scraped against her food as she ate, while her pointed ears much like his own twitched to the even slightest movement.

"..Well, it never gets boring," he tried to sound like he was enjoying himself as he choked out the words while trying to get rid of the awful taste in his mouth. His Uncle chuckled; he understood what he was implying quiet well. NightCrawler noticed him cringe and the swift movement that Victoria made, apparently even here people still get kicked under tables. Picking up his cup Kurt started drinking some water.

"Might I inquire as to why you are wearing such attire? It is not fitting for a prince like yourself," Kurt coughed; setting down his water he tried to dislodge the water from his lungs.

"Excuse me?" His aunt and uncle both got guilty looks on their faces; his aunt avoided making eye contact with anyone while his uncle started itching the back of his head. Eclipse glared fiercely at her daughter and step-son.

"You never told him," Victoria's eyes darted around the room as she searched for an excuse, her husband quickly got up took his dishes and abandoned his wife to her mothers wrath.

"Well I didn't think it was necessary at the point in time," Kurt watched the carefully still coughing now and again as the water tried to escape his lungs. Even though his focus was on his aunt and Grandmother he did catch the smirk that slipped across his cousin's face.

"Not necessary?! He is here to learn and live with us he would have found out later if not now!" Kurt was quickly realizing that his Grandmother was some type of noble, but the way she marched in here was a pretty good guess. Not to mention the clothes she was wearing, the white shirt she wore with the red coat, and the silver designs that covered it.

"Um...Why did you say I was a prince?" Kurt was still struggling to say the words. Eclipse glared at her daughter one more time then went back to talking to him, much to his Aunts relief.

"You father is the leader of this realm, it is a shame he fell for a human though," sighing she shook her head in disappointment. Kurt just gawked.

"What?!" Kurt was quickly silenced at a knife flew past his head barley not cutting off one of his ears.

"Rule one of demon society, no yelling, I thought humans went by that rule as well," Kurt gulped another glass of water as he tried to ignore the stressful situation occurring.

"As I was saying, I am quite surprised that you don't look anything human, your quiet lucky."

"Quiet lucky? I hate how I appear, I never fit in," his aunt was just as surprised as his Grandmother by his reaction.

"I'm amazed that you would say that, you see you are quiet a handsome young fellow around here, don't you agree Rosaline?" taking another mouth full of food she looked at all the faces that were focused on her.

"Don't ya go dragin me into this," with that she stuffed the rest of her food in her mouth and stormed out of the room. Only her mother noticed the blush that was forming over her face.

"I hear you have quite a few abilities," Kurt grimaced, what was so important about his abilities?

"I do but I don't see what is so important about them," his aunt got up, taking her dishes and some of the other ones she left leaving him with Eclipse.

"You see Kago; other half breeds tend to take after a more human appearance, and a more human life. But in your case you have taken more of a demonic path. It is just different and rare." Kurt didn't like where this was going. But he tried not to let his discomfort show.

"I'm afraid Kago that I must be going for a bit, I left a few gifts in your room, you welcome to open them when you can, oh and be careful with the smallest one." With a small wave she herself left. Moaning he decided to try and escape to what was his room for the time. Slipping past the kitchen; he teleported inside, it was the same as when he had woken up in it. Except for the mound of presents, he counted about seven, he couldn't help but feel excited, it was like Christmas had come for a second time this year.

Remembering she had warned him about the smallest one, curiosity took its toll as he searched through and found what appeared to be the smallest package. Tearing off the red paper he looked inside and quickly found the gift, a yo-yo, feeling a ting of disappointment he dropped it to do 'walk the dog' but as it fell a scream filled to room. Grabbing his ears he dropped the yo-yo.

"It's possessed!!!"

* * *

Rosaline's tail flicked as he listened to what seemed to be a yo-yo screamer, Victoria also looked up smiling to herself she resumed her previous work.

* * *

Kurt prodded the toy with his toe, flicking it across the room into the wall he decided to ignore the rest of the presents, for now. Walking over to the window he peered out, it was much like the human world. Everything seemed so similar, but you always got the feeling someone was watching you.

Trying to forget the hole in the pit of his stomach he went over to a book shelf and got something that seemed interesting. Opening it he realized it was nothing more than a history book, but it was in English, might as well get ready, because if this place was anything like home, there would be homework to come.

_Chapter 8 end _


	9. MY FIANC'EE!

**((Author's notes- I HATE LANCE AND KITTY PAIRING =P I am sorry all Lance Kitty fans but I am afraid to announce that in this chapter there will be bashing against Lance. Oh and there it a twist in this chapter I believe you will find quiet a large issue. Now I give you Chapter 9!)) **

_Everything was black, slowly she fell it was as if she had never existed, her hair wasn't in a pigtail, it flowed down past her shoulders, she couldn't open her eyes. But she could hear a voice; it called to her, begging her, trying to tell her something. _

_"Kitty...Kitty…" the voice was hoarse and it seemed more like a hiss than anything, she continued to fall, finally opening her eyes she saw him, Kurt. He was sitting on the edge of a cliff, she couldn't see his face of his eyes but she could hear him he was the one whispering her name._

_"Kurt…." She reached out and she grabbed onto the side of the cliff limply she hung there, grabbing onto the edge with her other hand she tried to pull herself up. _

_"Give me a hand will you?" she offered her hand to Kurt, he shook for a second as if acknowledging his help was needed. Turning towards her she saw something that would horrify her forever, blood. It dripped across his blue fur, his yellow eyes where now a piercing red, his clothes were stained with the blood, and his smile he always wore was no longer on his face. _

_"You abandoned me Kitty…" she couldn't believe what she was hearing._

_"No! No I didn't!" she tried to deny what he was saying, pain swelled inside of her, tears started rolling down her face. Her heart had fallen, she felt no pulse inside of her, nothing was there._

_"You lie…" _

_"I searched for you!!" grabbing onto another rock she came close to tumbling but fazed into another as she tried to get onto the ground she clung to for her life._

_"But you stopped searching…" _

_"I never stopped, everyone has their limits, I mean, like, I'm only human!!" _

_"__Lies…" _

_"Please Kurt! I'm your best friend!! I…I…" Kurt looked at her, his tail getting closer to her hands to push her off._

_"Kurt I love you!" she wailed the words, she had never accepted it but now she realized why she was so desperate, why she sought him out, and why she would put herself in hell just to get him out. He froze with her words, his red eyes flashed, before he spoke though she lost her grip and started falling to the ground. _

_This was it; she was going to die in her dreams, in a pit of black nothingness. A sudden jolt shocked her as she noticed she was no longer falling. Grabbing onto her wrist was Kurt, his face worry stricken. _

_"Kätzchen Ich liebe dich zu," she didn't understand what he said, but the way he pulled her up and embraced her gave her a good idea. He didn't let go, she pulled her arms around his back and clutched him in a hug. The warmth that consumed her, the stress she had been carrying seemed to fade away. Pulling away she brought her hands up to his face, her heart was racing, she could hear his as well, slowly she brought her face closer their noses were inches apart, then.-_

"Kitty!! Wake up!" jolting upward she looked at Rouge panic racing through her body. Rouge looked like she had just been woken up as well, her hair hadn't been brushed, and she was still in her pajamas but her personality had known no light or day.

"Umm…what is it Rouge…" she rubbed her eyes still groggy from being woken up_. 'And it was just getting good…' _

"The brotherhood was attacked by someone," she was upright immediately.

"What about Kurt?!" Rouge didn't make eye contact, it must be bad.

"He was the focus of the attack, the man leading it was his father," Kitty groaned and slapped her forehead.

"And here I like thought his family couldn't get anymore messed up," she moaned, Getting to her feet she rushed over to her closet grabbed some clothes not caring if they matched or clashed. Got dressed and before Rouge could speak she ran out the door. Tripping over some of the steps she thought over her dream, she had admitted it, she was in love with the blue fuzz ball, geez he would get a kick out of this later.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barricading the door turned out to be very successful; no one else in the family seemed to be able to teleport, well except his father who was nowhere to be seen. Kurt paced the floors of his room, he had searched every book in the house, he had checked every source, as far as he could see there was no way for him to return to the Human world. Punching the wall he continued to pace, ignoring the crack that spread to the ceiling starting where he punched. A knock rang from the door disrupting his thoughts, it was his Aunt.

"Kurt your grandmother left you some gifts, did you open all of them." Without responding he glanced at the pile of gifts in the corner, most of them were things he had never heard of or even seen before.

"Yes…" perhaps he could get her to tell him something about how to get home, but it would take time, time he did not have.

"Well she left something downstairs," the door rattled as she tried to open the door. Deciding that he would rather not dismantle his defense he teleported out of the room next to her. Jumping his aunt handed him the package, for a moment Kurt was sure he saw the air waver, before he teleported back inside though she grabbed onto his arm and proceeded to pushing him down the hall.

"Hey, Ow, would you please stop?" she came up to a door and pointed inside of it.

"I have a good idea of what that is and I want to see it on," gesturing for him to enter the room she closed the door behind him.

"…Does this woman have mood swings or something??" brushing off her personality problems he opened the large package reluctantly. Inside he found what looked like an outfit, grimacing he recalled how Eclipse had spoken about what he had been wearing at dinner.

Picking up the jacket he observed the gothic look of it, it was black and it would come close to the ground, there were no buttons or zippers, but belts that came across the chest but it would not close all the way. There were only three straps on the chest, the other straps were on the arms, one near the shoulders and the other's held the multiple hidden pockets together. Setting the jacket down he looked at the matching clothes inside, a pair of fingerless black gloves, no shoes, thank goodness for that, a pair of pants that matched the jacket, and a black shirt.

_'Lots of black…' _Unwillingly he changed into the outfit, looking in the mirror he took in his reflection.

"Can I come in now Kago?" Victoria seemed anxious to see what he got. Sighing he walked over and opened the door, she gasped when he did.

"My, my! You do look quiet handsome in that Kago, all the girls will be trying to break down the door!" Kurt's tail perked up for a moment but then fell to the ground.

The dream he had, had seemed so real he couldn't just ignore it. He had been so cold towards Kitty, not pulling her up onto the cliff with him until she was almost falling to her doom. It was all too real, Kurt wondered if there was a possibility Kitty might have had the same dream, mentally slapping himself he returned to reality.

Rosaline had just come in, she was frozen her gaze residing on him. Kurt figured she was going to say something rude or snappy but her face turned a deep, deep red. Her body tensed; quickly she turned and left leaving a shocked Kurt there to watch the door close.

"Well Rosa seems to like you," he chuckled.

"Right, that is a creepy thought"

"No its not" he was surprised, giving her a half frown he continued to stare at her.

"Huh?" Victoria scratched the back of her head.

"She isn't my daughter, I took her in, but she is not related to any of us she is from another noble family, and well she's you're…" she stopped talking as if considering if this was the right time.

"My what?" he pressed at her, what was she going to say? It seemed important; Victoria walked over to a chair and sat down.

"Your fiancée," Kurt just looked at her to surprise to speak.

"MY WHAT!!?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty pushed Lance against the wall, he had bruises on his forehead and body, the other brotherhood members quivered and avoided her, Wanda stood there talking calmly to Spyke. They had chosen now rather than later to confront them seeing as Mystique had gone out.

"What happened to NightCrawler!" he sighed, his body posture sunk down.

"Come on Pretty Kitty, what so important about the blue freak," Kitty snapped to everyone's amazement her hand flashed around and slapped him across the face. Lance looked at her pain creased across his face; rushing forward Spyke left Wanda and started trying to hold her back.

"Blue Freak!? How dare you! Let me go Spyke!!" Elbowing him in the stomach she lunged forward again, QuickSilver intervened and moved Avalanche out of the way.

"Kitty calm down he's not worth it!" Spyke gasped as he tried to restrain her again. Then she just stopped, almost in a sleepy manor she turned around and left.

"You're right he's not worth my time," leaving the brotherhood household she walked past the van and down the road, Spyke had started to follow when she turned to face him.

"Spyke I just need some time alone…" with that she sunk into the ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt sat on the floor uneasily, Rosaline was his fiancée, his fiancée! Squirming he got up he had to get away from here, he need to get to his real home. Moaning he banged his head on the wall.

"Come on brain work!" after a bit he realized that he would be getting nowhere. Opening his window he teleported outside.

_'Might as well go for a walk…And maybe never come back....' _

_-0-0-0-_

Strolling down the side walk here was like nothing else he had ever done, no one looked at him like he was a monster. In fact some of them seemed to be following him, which only concerned him more about this place. Turning a corner he tried to avoid the people pursuing him, his jacket flowing behind him. After a bit one of the Demon's behind him threw an enough ice to freeze even Iceman, after that he did start running, what was their issue?!

Turning into an alley in hope of losing his hunters he was sorely disappointed when he turned to corner only to see a wall.

"Hey Hanyo," slowly Kurt turned to face them, his yellow eyes glaring deep into their own.

"Yes?" he let the words slip uncharacteristically off of his tongue like poison.

"We want to know where you got those clothes?" startled by their strange question he responded by speaking the truth.

"They were given to me..." the demons snorted, they looked more human than anything, and they all had black hair and were wearing similar gothic outfits though.

"Right, sure they were, who would give a Hanyo clothes like that," he was beginning to get the feeling what he was wearing was not something most half-breeds wore.

"Hand it over or else," the man in front put his hand out, the men behind him though got in fighting positions.

"No I will keep them," the two men behind him started laughing.

"We were hoping you would say that," gesturing for them to attack the two me charged, Kurt ported and easily avoided them. Sticking to the side of the wall he watched them look around confused as to where he went.

"Looking for ze puffball?" they all turned towards him snarling through their fangs, they charged it seemed like they didn't speak when they were fighting but he did catch them speak for a moment.

"_How did he get over there?"_

_"Don't ask me."_

_"I thought you said the Hanyo's were easy pickings."_

_"They are now attack before he gets away!" _

"Easy Pickings?" Kurt decided to try something different than what he usually did, these guys seemed to like violence, then why not give it to them. Then again they seemed like complete morons.

"How dare you speak to us in that tone Hanyo!" the leader of the group shouted at him growling menacingly as he did.

"Yeah! Do you know who he is; this is the noble son of the Demon lord Karune!! His name is Yonti!" they stood proudly expecting him to bask in their glory or some other type of nonsense of what they had said.

"Who?" Kurt stared blankly at them still sticking to the wall, his tail flicking back and forth in anticipation. It was worse than dropping a bomb shell on someone's house; he had just attacked the man's pride. Yonti let go of a breath he had been holding when they had announced who he was, his two friends were just as astonished as he was.

"Yonti, from the third richest noble family around," now Kurt was sitting his tail curled around his waist, undeterred by what they were saying.

"Doesn't ring any bells," the men snarled.

"Ok then who are you, and who is your father," why did it always come down to fathers?! Moaning he told them.

"My name is...Kago... And Mein Vater is Akuma," the men stopped dead in their tracks, silence engulfed them.

"Akuma, Leader of the Demon's Akuma?" Kurt searched through his conversations over the last day or so.

"Yep that's him," the men ran immediately after hearing his response, not wanting to be anywhere near the son of the demon king, raising an eye brow he jumped off the side of the wall. That was easy enough to get them to leave, but he got the sense not to spread it around that he was the son of 'the all mighty Akuma'. Someone was still here though, spinning around he spotted someone in the alley coming towards him.

"What are you doing out here Kago?" sighing Kurt realized it was his Uncle Richard, coming up with an excuse he followed him back to his home, but Kurt could feel the tinge of homesickness in the back of his head. He had to find a way to contact the institute, and most importantly talk to Kitty.

**_Chapter nine end_**


	10. Answers

**((Author's Notes- Ok, hope you all enjoyed that little twist in the story from the last chapter, I have a question I want you to answer though and yes I mean YOU! The question is, "How will Kitty React when she finally meets Rosaline and learns the truth about her and Kurt?!?" O+O Post your answers as a review!! =O)) **

"Rosa what is wrong?" she didn't move merely groaned as her friend persisted in poking her in the head. The girl poked her again, looking up at her she let of the very essence of death. Causing her companion to slink into another desk.

"I don't think this will end well Miranda…" lifting her eye brows her Miranda question what she had said.

"You mean the new Boy? Yeah hear he is pretty hot," blushing madly Rosaline buried her head in her arms. Ignoring her friend embarrassment she continued.

"By the way how was your meeting with you Fiancé?" Moaning she tried to block her out and focus on surviving the school day. Hearing he screecher go off they all took their seats, Miranda continued to press at Rosa, but she didn't budge, after morning announcements the teacher came up to front which was rare so early in the class.

"Class as I am sure you are aware we have a new student," everyone in the class adjusted the positions the girls started fixing their hair and fur as the boy anxiously awaited the newest member to the class. Rosa couldn't help but smile under her folded arms, but over what of amazed her, she was smiling that she thought Kurt belonged to her, that those girls were just wasting time.

"This is Kago Zetsubou, son of Akuma Zetsubou." The class irrupted with conversations that were all diminished the moment that he entered the room. He was wearing the gothic school uniform with much distaste but he had made a few adjustments. His shirt was un-tucked while everyone else's was tucked in, his jacket was unbuttoned but he usually had it hanging off of his bag, to the student he seemed like a bad boy. In the demon world that was how they thought in our world he was just making un-casual, casual.

"..Pleasure to meet you…" Kurt could feel uneasiness spreading quickly through his body; Victoria said that this place was just like the human school, and that he would just have to adjust.

"Class Kago here has been living in the human world until recently so I expect you to introduce him to demonic society," even more conversations exploded around the room, the air felt dense as Kurt stood there. His breath became heavy; trying to brush off his fear he attempted to smile but made it into more of forced smirk. Most of the girls in the class were waving around, the boys seemed to already hate him, wonder full, his aunt had been right this was how it was in the human world too. First you are liked then you're hated, or vice versa.

A hand shot up, it was a girl, strangely enough she had a pair of glasses on her hair was tied back in two pigtails that waved with her every movement, she had a blue green fur color and no tail, but she did have menacing claws.

"Yes you have a question Ana?" The girl nodded and began to speak, multiple girls shot her mean glares, looking around the room he spotted Rosaline, she caught his eye. Blushing she ducked back underneath her arms puzzled Kurt went back to listening to Ana.

"Why was the son of Demon Lord Akuma living in the human world?" A lot of children started argeeing with her question for no apparent reason. The teacher seemed to be ready to snap something but Kurt didn't care what they thought about him here, he had lived behind a hologram for the last year and he still couldn't be himself. And now in the demon world he would have to hide his human half. Truthfully he was just plain sick of it, and wouldn't take it anymore, sooner or later people would find out about it. Anyway he didn't intend on staying long.

"Because I am half human," everyone went dead silent the teacher sighed, apparently she had been asked not to tell anyone that. Their jaws dropped, Ana stared blankly some of them turned up their noses as if he smelled like a rotting beast.

"Half Human?! You're a Hanyo!?" the explosion of questions caught him off guard, he had never expected this, it was as if he was the shiny new toy in a mob of infants.

"But you don't look human!"

"You don't smell it either!"

"Who is your mom?"

The students weren't raising their hands politely anymore they were blurting out questions faster than he could react to them in a manner that he wasn't speaking in slurred lettered words.

"Well I guess I took after Akuma…" Kurt still was determined not to admit that awful man was his birth father.

"My mother? Is that really even important she is not here," clapping her hands together the teacher silenced the bubbling students, mentally thanking her she led him to the first empty desk and proceeded to starting the class.

"Today we are learning about human society, seeing as all of you will be going there sometime in your lives you need to know the rules of that land and how to blend in," after she said that Kurt lost interest, thought it was amusing to see how she messed up on several occasions he never pointed them out. Looking towards the window he started drifting, perhaps there was something in the library about how to get to the human world, or maybe a teacher knew.

Hearing a banging sound he was interrupted from his thoughts as his teacher dropped a book on his desk.

"Kago I said turn to page 142, the rules of human society," blankly he looked at the leather bound book, what type of demented stuff had they come up with to 'blend in' with human society.

"Kago please read the rules," the class turned to him expectantly, not arguing with the teacher he opened the book for the first time all class period and turned to the page.

"Rule 1: if spotted by a human while in demon form discard of that human immediately. Rule 2: try not confusing humans by starting a complex conversation; it may overwhelm their feebel minds." After rule two he became silent and ran over the last of the rules with his eyes.

"Well Kago the rest of the rules?" The teacher stood irritated at the front of the room tapping her foot in aggravation.

"Why would I read these they are not correct," he heard a few of the students gasp, some of the other snicker.

"Are you saying the text book is not correct?" Kurt knew this most likely would cause trouble later but he was hoping it would cause trouble for Akuma, anything he did to get that man annoyed was a good thing.

"Yes that is exactly what I am saying," the teacher growled under breath.

"Ok then if you are an expert in this they why don't you explain it to the class if you think you can handle it." Kurt frowned intently; speaking to crowds was not his favorite thing to do. But letting his pride get the better of him he walked to the front of the class text book under his left arm.

"Just an example, Rule 2: it is implying that Humans are not as intelligent as demons; from what I have witnessed there is not much of a difference between a human and a demon, just their appearances." A few of the students exchanged skeptical looks, the rest though seemed intent on his lecture, gasping for air a moment he continued. It felt like he was baking in here, telling himself to calm down he tried to explain more.

"And Rule 4: Human contraptions may cause disrupting sounds, do not attack them for that. It seems that there is disregard for both races, but it also says in Rule 7: adding additional demonic devices could overload the human's contraptions and cause a large group of them to appear, if any evidence is found discard of all witnesses and investigators along with the files. Why does everything end with killing any human that see's us?" some of the students began listening to every word he said, it made sense to most of them, the teacher was even enjoying hearing someone speak from experience with both sides.

Rosaline grinned to herself her hair falling over her eyes a bit, feeling something prod into her side she jumped, but it was just her friend, snarling she wrote on a piece of paper and passed to her on her tail.

"_What is it Mira…" _she wrote in scribbled curves in her haste to hide it from the teachers searching eyes.

_"I'm just wondering why you keep blushing? You thinking of your husband to be?" _she frowned a bit as she read it, taking a large breath in she passed the paper back to her friend.

_"Will you ever bud out of my love life?" _glancing upward she caught Kurt's eye again and before he could say another word she buried her head in her arms, blushing madly again so much so that you could mistake her for being drunk.

_"Ummm…No, wait I know there is a love triangle going on!! O.M.G, YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON KAGO!!" _Gagging she wrote down a threatening response.

_"No you knuckled headed moron!! It's something else! Now stay out of it or I will torment you later!" _

_"And this something else would be?"_ glaring over her shoulder she saw her friend mischievous smirk, she would never give up.

_"Alright alright you win, but you just have to promise not to tell anyone!" _Rolling her eyes Miranda twisted her quill in circles adding a bit of a loopy loop at the end.

_"I promise."_

_"Make the promise that can't be broken?" _Moaning she tried to pry it out of her.

_"Just get on with it already." _

_"……He is my husband to be…" _burying her head in her arms she heard the noise she had been expecting and overly large gasp and then a small bit of squealing.

_"YOU HIT THE JACKPOT!! HE IS CUTE HE HAS A BAD BOY PERSONALITY, DUDE IF YOU DON'T WANT HIM I WILL TAKE HIM!!" _Pocketing the note she decided to avoid the subject for as long as possible, in other words two minutes after the bell.

It continued like that for the rest of the day both of them trying to survive Kurt's first day, 'Kago' being attacked by a mob of students each and everyone have a different of same question, and Rosaline running from the constant attacks from her friend Miranda.

Then the end of the school day came, Kurt didn't leave, Rosaline stood next to the closed door listening in onto how what was going inside involving her teacher and Kago.

"Excuse me sensei," the teacher looked up at him almost like she was expecting someone else.

"Yes Kago," muster up what will he had he asked the question that had been burning him all day.

"How do you get to the human world," shuffling around with some paper she took a moment before responding.

"No one ever told you?"

"I am sure you have guessed that my father isn't home often," Kurt's stomach flipped when he said the word father, it was a name that man didn't deserve, but for the sake of returning home he had to bare with it.

"It is simple enough, you used black magic to teleport to a certain spot in the human world or there are toll teleports where you pay to pass through a door and arrive in the human realm." He had his answer but now he needed another answered.

"Where are these Toll Teleports?" the teacher glanced at him, as if thinking that he asked too many questions.

"Other side of the city, you're not planning on leaving already are you," Kurt almost growled, Akuma didn't tell them that he was forced here, damn him.

"No of course not…Thank you.." with that he started heading towards the door, scurrying out of the way she disappeared behind some lockers as he pasted by not even noticing her. Coming out of her hiding place she slithered around another corner and away from the school, Victoria would kill her if she was late. But she had her own plans to put into action.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Furious Mystique threw a table across the living room, she was angrier than she had ever felt before. Coming up the stairs into Kurt's room she examined it, it was burned in many places and the windows had been forced open.

Aggravated she was about to storm out of the room and to the demon realm when sudden pain filled her body. Holding back a scream she fell to the ground, shaking nonstop she looked at her palm, glowing like flames symbols were burned into her skin cascading upward and around parts of her wrist. Moaning she tried to hold back another scream, she had forgotten the limitations of the deal she had made, the bet of death.

She couldn't go to the demon realm, she couldn't go near Kurt without Akuma's approval, and if she tried without his knowing she would die. The pain she was feeling was just a taste of what else could come; thrashing herself away from her desperate thoughts of Kurt like a robot she got up and walked out of the room. She had lost the bet fair and square she had to accept that if she wanted to live.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danger room class had begun and hour ago, everyone was out except Kitty; dodging everything that came at her she was as dangerous as Wolverine was in there.

"Maybe Kurt should go missing more often," He chuckled to himself as he watched her destroy another gun, slipping her hand through she landed on top of it causing it to start firing at the other guns. Taking a knife out of her boot compartment she continued her attacks, fazing through one of the targets she sliced the gun she continued like this for awhile until Logan said it was time to call it quits. Dropping her knife into the metal ground in a 90 degrees angle she marched out of the room and out into the hall.

Sense the brotherhood incident she had barley spoke let alone eaten, without even bothering to high five any of the other students she went up into Kurt's room closed the door and refused to come out. She had been doing this for awhile now, out of concern for her friend Rouge had been bringing food to her, when she came back for the plate she always found it untouched. But that day she brought the food when she returned for it she found there was not even a crumb nothing, Kitty had the apple in her hand tossing it up and down.

She was out on the balcony, waiting, it seemed like she would continue to wait until time stopped. Holding back a grim grin she walked away and went elsewhere in the institute. Anger bubbled inside of her chest as Kitty came to her best chance of finding information on NightCrawler, but it wasn't her favorite one either.

"Mystique has the answers…"

_**End of chapter 10 =D **_

**_Remeber send your answers as reveiws!! =O_**


	11. Welcome back to CATFIGHT!

**((Author's Notes- Hope you all enjoy this chapter and I want to give a big thank you to all of you who are reviewing =D)) **

Kitty marched past Rouge; she didn't bother to look back at her friend. Kitty was in her uniform, she hands in fists, glancing over towards a first year Rouge quickly ordered them to go tell professor that Kitty was up to something.

Carefully she followed, Kitty got inside of the X-Van, hitting the gas she charged out of the Garage door and through the gate. Rouge quickly looked for her own ride, Logan was walking away from his motorcycle after he finished taking out the dents from his last encounter with SabberTooth.

Picking up a beer from the fridge he turned around to look for anymore imperfections on his bike, only to see Rouge speeding off on it. Snarling he dropped his beer and ran after her infuriated. With ease she leapt over the gate and sped after her friend, growling Wolverine cut down a tree with one swipe of his hands.

Kitty fazed through every obstacle in her path, she barely even used the roads, which made it rather difficult for Rouge to pursue her. Catching onto where she was going she swerved around a corner and started going towards the Brotherhood house hold. Parking the bike a few blocks off she waited in a tree for Kitty arrive, pulling up she stopped the X-Van and fazed out of the door. Storming past the sign she was quickly approaching the door, figuring it was time to make her move Rouge pounced on Kitty.

"AH, LIKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING ROUGE!" Grabbing her wrists she threw her off of her back onto the ground, pure anger filled the air; Kitty was in a blood rage. Reaching downward she phased Rouge's limbs into the ground.

"Hey, Kitty! Your goin to go try an get info from Mystique aren't ya?!" she turned slowly to face her ally. The pain in her eyes was overwhelming to look at, adverting her eyes she continued.

"I don't think ya thinkin straight, ya need to calm down before ya do somethin ya goin to regret!" Ignoring her Kitty marched up to the door and slipped through it without an issue. Moaning she rested her head on the grass and dirt ground.

"Damn it..."

-0-0-0-

Inside things had gotten out of hand; Lance had tried to convince her to turn around in response she phased through him. She had no time for pawns; she was going straight for the queen bee. Mystique heard all the mayhem upstairs and headed for the door but it didn't seem need for as she reached for the handle someone came through the door.

"Mystique…" Kitty was the very picture of blood lust; even she was surprised that this calm girl had turned to threatening over just a few days.

"What are you doing here girl!" She had no intention of showing hospitality to an intruder.

"You know what is going on with Kurt, Now talk," Mystique almost started laughing this girl thought she could march in here and demand answers like this? It was pathetic, so pathetic that it was funny, she was about to start mocking her when a knife was at her neck.

"Now…" Kitty's hair waved for a moment from the air current she had made from moving so quickly.

"How very Un-Xmen of you," Kitty froze for just enough time that allowed Mystique to take the opening she had been hoping for. Kitty went flying, slamming into a nearby wall she fell to the ground, groaning she got to her feet.

"What happened to Kurt…?" Mystique never thought this girl could survive that type of kick. Charging forward she punched Kitty, once again sending her flying into the wall. Staggering to keep upright she picked up her knife and pointed it at Mystique once she was ready to attack again.

"What happened to him…" blood dripped from Kitty's forehead as she attempted to withstand another one of her powerful kicks. This time going through the wall she landed in a storage room, dust puffed up as she crashed into some boxes. Mystique stepped into the room through the new hole in the wall, quickly walking over to Kitty she lifter her off the ground by her shirt.

"Where…Is...Kurt…." Kitty coughed up some blood as she spoke she felt weak, all the lost meals and forgotten sleep was getting to her.

"Why should it matter?" Mystique bared her fangs at the girl before her, but to her surprise something dropped onto her face. A tear, gazing into Kitty's face brought back long lost feelings.

"I see...You love my son don't you?" Kitty sobbed silently but nodded as her grip loosened around the girl's neck. Carefully she set the crying girl on the ground in an almost compassionate manor.

"His father came to get him… they are in a different dimension...That is all I know..." Kitty sobbed, helping her up Mystique brought her to the door and lead her outside where she got Rouge and left.

A confused as she was Rouge didn't respond to Mystique's kind nature, returning to the institute Kitty recited what happened to the professor. He said he would do everything he could but Kitty knew there was nothing he could do.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carefully Kurt slipped past the kitchen without making a sound he teleported a good ways away from the house. Uneasily he landed, what was with that, he was sure he had gone more than two miles. It felt more like six, what was happening, ignoring the worry in his mind he continued to teleport, to other side of the city.

Landing a bit off his mark he ran to the spot the people he spoke to told him about, walking up to the counter he waited for the person to respond. The skeleton like person turned to him and put out its hand waiting for its pay, the demon look ominous in the darkness of the night.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the money he had stolen from his father the day before, his black cloak waved as he dug for the money. He had unfortunately be unable to escape the house in his usual clothes and had to put his others on. Anxiously he waited for his ticket which all too slowly was handed to him, the bones in the demons hands creaking with each movement.

Pointing on hand towards a door the demon pressed a button and it opened, black swirls were on the other side. Coming up towards the door put his hand up, putting it inside was like fazing with Kitty, the feeling was all too familiar. Savoring the feeling he walked through the door closed after him, but not before Rosaline slipped through after him, her own bag on her shoulder.

-0-0-0-

Landing much like how he teleported Kurt found himself crouching in an alley, looking around he took in the smells. He was home, happiness swelled inside of him; he couldn't help but start grinning madly. Doing a little happy twirl he got on all fours and ran down the alley, he was so preoccupied with getting to the institute he didn't even hear the large crash that came from the alley he just left.

"Ow…" Rosaline looked around, nothing Kurt wasn't here anymore; sniffing the air she caught his sulfur full scent. Grinning she got to her feet, she didn't believe what she was feeling she had only known him for a few days but sure enough she felt that she couldn't live without him.

-0-0-0-

Kitty sat on the balcony of Kurt's room, it was that time of night, the time he was always out here, and he would talk to her here. But now he was somewhere else, somewhere she couldn't reach.

Sighing she turned back to the house and leaned against the railing. Suddenly to her surprise two hands came from behind and covered her eyes, two fuzzy hands. Gasping she pulled the hands away from her eyes and looked at the snickering boy before her.

"Kurt!!" Running forward she totally forgot that they were on a balcony and tackled him, both of them started falling, they would of landed on some bushes if Kurt hadn't teleported them inside. Oh how she had missed that feeling, it was like each and every part of your body was going through a washing machine and in a sudden jolt it would stop.

Kurt and her crashed on the floor of his room, her on top. Unable to control herself she grabbed his face and pushed a kiss onto his lips, he was stunned for a moment, unable to comprehend what had just happened. But after the shock faded he returned the kiss.

Running her fingers through Kurt's hair she locked herself there, but both of them were unaware of the person watching. Rosaline was crouching there baring her fangs; Kurt was the first to notice her when the wind changed. Opening his eyes he saw her, she was stalking forward, Kitty hadn't realized she was there yet. Flashing her hand forward Rosa grabbed Kitty's hair and pulled her off causing her go squeal and grab at her head.

"What do you think you are doing Human!?" Rosaline hissed throwing Kitty away from Kurt, jumping to his feet he was going to go and catch her when suddenly all of the lights started exploding surprised he tried to protect himself from the electricity.

"What do you think you are doing!? Who are you!!?" Kitty snapped getting to her feet, reaching into her boot she pulled out her knife. Pointing it at Rosaline she started threatening her with it.

"I am Rosaline HIS FIANC'EE!! " Kitty couldn't speak pure horror over flowed inside of her, his what? No that couldn't be, if felt like someone had turned the switch on gravity. Running up to her he stopped her from collapsing.

"It was all arranged by my father, Kitty!?" Trying to get her mind in order she did two thinks, curse under her breath and then attack Rosaline. Fazing through the floor they landed in Spyke's room bellow, of course this was a shock to him, who wouldn't be surprised when two girls fall through the floor trying to kill each other and one doesn't look human. Appearing next to them Kurt started trying to pry the two girls apart.

"Whoa Kurt your back!" Spyke said enthusiastically but quickly went to help his friend.

"Less talk more help!" Kurt said having one girl on either side of him, taking her knife she started trying to implant it into Rosa's head.

"Oh right!" Running forward he grabbed onto Rosaline, Spyke started holding her back, to not much success when she wrapped her tail around his neck and threw him at Kitty who fazed through him and attacked her again.

"HE IS MINE!!!" they both screamed it at the same time, finally catching on Spyke looked at Kurt hoping he heard wrong, shaking his head Kurt tried once again to get the two away from each other.

"How long have you known him a few days?!" Kitty had her hands balled in fists, another light shattered above them.

"Yes but we are already Engaged, and you have what a kiss?" Spyke shot Kurt another look, Kurt regrettably nodded as if saying it is true.

"It was arranged!" Kitty pounced again, landing on top of Rosa the two started rolling across the ground, every electronic they touched though exploded.

"So what if it was!!!" Running inside Jean and Rouge were just as shocked as the others but quickly went to saving Kurt and Spyke from the wrath of the Cat Fight. Lifting the two of them off the ground Jean lowered the two squirming girls enough that Rouge could send them into unconsciousness. Sighing in relief Kurt sunk to the ground, only to be attacked a by a flood of hugs and unfortunately more questions.

**"Everyone, I understand you are anxious for answers from Kurt but for the time let him rest, bring Kitty to her room and put Rosa in a guest room," **thanking the professor a thousand times Kurt limped to his room relieved that, that was over. Collapsing on his bed it didn't take long for the little puff ball to drift into a sleep.

While he slept though Rosaline snuck into his room, placing a kiss on his cheek she vanished back to her temporary room. No less than twenty minutes later Kitty slunk into his room and curled up next to him in his bed; smirking to herself she drifted into a sleep.

_"Take that…I'm not giving up my Kurt so easily…" _the rest of the institute drifted into their sleep, Kitty snuggling up in his fur taking in the scent of the one she loved.

_**End of chapter 11**_

**/// ((this is my first romance story sorry if the romance part sucks ___))**


	12. an Unknown enemy

**((Author's Notes- I am very pleased with all the review this story has done better than any of my others, I hope you will enjoy this next chapter.))**

Stirring Kurt opened his eyes, shifting his weight to his side he flinched, why was his chest so heavy.

Lifting his head he quickly found out why, snuggled up on top of him was Kitty, her hair was out of its usual ponytail and flowed across him. Her eyes were closed and her soft breathing seemed much like music to him, deciding to ignore the lack of oxygen he stroked her head pushing her hair from her face.

She was so warm it had always felt cold in the demon world to him he wasn't sure why but it was lifeless to him it had no meaning. She finally awoke from her slumber.

"Is ze lap cat awake?" blushing she punched his shoulder lightly in a joking manor.

"Shut up," grinning she put her head back down and let her heart melt with his, rubbing the spot she had nudged with her fist he smiled. It hadn't been a dream he was home. As he fingered her hair where he found something hard, sniffing the air he realized it was dried blood.

"You were hurt?" He sat up so quickly that Kitty fell backwards and almost fazed through the bed.

"It's no big deal," she said pulling some fur off of her cheek and waving it around like a flag.

"No big deal? We should have Beast be the judge of that!" moaning she crouched down and pounced on him kissing him as they fell. The conversation was quickly ended.

"I'm fine you worrywart," she said getting up off of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked his tail twitching at his side.

"I am going to go get changed breakfast will be soon, wouldn't want to miss that" Kurt's stomach growled, she looked at him with disbelief. A malevolent smile had slipped across his face.

"Let the eating begun!!" with that he bamfed over to the closet and started sorting through his clothes for something to wear for the day. Giggling to herself Kitty phased out the door and into the hall, he was the same as ever, just hungrier.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another normal day began at the institute, the air seemed lighter with Kurt here, people laughed and smiled as he ate anything that was put in front of him.

Until, by mistake he took a bite out of some of Kitty's cooking and was sick for a twenty minutes vomiting in the bathroom while she hovered over him apologizing the whole time.

But someone was missing from this joyful reunion, the unexpected guest that had made her way here in the middle of the night. Worried for his cousin Kurt went to check on her, Kitty in tow she was not letting him leave her sights while _that _girl was around.

Knocking he waited for an answer, there was none; knocking again he waited still no answer. Shrugging he opened the door.

At that moment a scream engulfed the institute, many people ran down the halls worry burning in their chests. What had happened why had ShadowCat screamed, what was going on.

Finally finding them Spyke and Rouge stopped panting, Kitty was just standing there, Kurt had ran forward into the room.

"Rouge! Go quickly get Beast!!" He shouted looking into the room Rouge was as horrified as anyone. Kurt crouched next to her; blood was spattered across the wall a knife was pushed directly into her chest.

The blood around her was like a lake, the bed was torn in half, there were slashes in the walls, the windows were shattered, Spyke snapped himself out of it first throwing his skate board on the ground he skated away to get help.

Rouge swallowed her fear; pulling off her glove she held a finger up reluctantly Kitty tapped her finger to hers. In a matter of seconds Rouge had faced through the floor.

Kurt searched for a heartbeat, there was one but just barely, Kitty sprinted forward. Kneeling next to him she phased the knife out of her body. Without a moment's notice blood started pouring from the wound like water, pushing his hands forward Kurt applied pressure to the wound. Kitty franticly watched him pressing her own hands against the wound in a pathetic attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Why won't it stop!!?" she squealed as blood slipped between her fingers, snarling Kurt tried to use a piece to the bed sheet to allow him to examine the damage better.

"It is too deep, she had internal bleeding," he snarled the words, he may not like her very much and she may be mean but she didn't deserve to die like this.

Her body was getting cold, her arms were limp, finally Beast came rushing into the room Rouge behind him with a medical bed. After that Storm and the Professor Xavier soon followed, it didn't take long for a crowd of students was piling outside of the room.

Scott and Jean were trying their best to silence the first years and hush the away, too not much success. That was until Wolverine decided to help, charging at the students he started cussing and shouting threats of double the amount of chores and danger room sessions with him for anyone left around. They were gone in under twenty seconds.

"Hank will she be ok?" Storm pushed Rosaline at an alarming pace towards the infirmary, Beast trotted next to the medical bed pushing an I.V into her arm.

"It is hard to say, her body structure is much different than ours, so I have no idea if she will be alright." Appearing at the medical room door Kurt pushed it open for them; he had teleported there moments before by the smell of sulfur in the air.

Kurt watched as they started their work of trying to stabilize her, turning to him professor spoke.

"Please wait outside," he couldn't believe this.

"But Professor-.."

"Wait outside," is voice was more firm this time, reluctantly Kurt did as he was told. Anxiously he waited outside, eventually he resorted to pacing. But pacing outside of the door was agony.

Unable to take it he went outside onto a balcony to try and clear his head. The wind picked up around him, something was coming. Sighing he jumped onto the banister and put his head in his hands, he was unaware that Kitty was coming up from behind, she didn't speak she didn't move she just listened to his muffled words.

"Why…damn it…why..Das sehe ich nicht ein diese ist ereignis.."(1) Silently she placed her hand on his shoulder he jumped, leaping a good ten feet away on the roof, he was on all fours the moment he landed, baring his fangs.

Realizing who it was his body posture and expression changed unbelievably a lot in a matter of seconds. But when he had reacted in such a manor Kitty remembered the dream she had, had a few days before. The blood that covered his chest, and the red flash that had filled his usually yellow eyes, his stained purple fur, and the fear and anger that covered his face, she had felt truly terrified. Shivering she watched as Kurt climbed down from the room much like how a lizard would have.

"Sorry if a scared you Kätzchen, you just startled me." Letting off a faint giggle she tried to ignore the fear in her heart and the worry that she felt. At that moment Professor sent them a mental message.

**"ShadowCat, NightCrawler, Please meet me in front of Kitty and Rouge's room," **without saying another word Kurt's tail whipped around her waist slither down her leg but it stopped at her knee. Teleporting was faster than fazing any day if you can get over the nausea, at a time like this the teleporting was worse than usual.

Appearing outside of her room Kitty gagged a bit but made herself recover as they approached Charles. Rouge and storm where behind him. His usually calm face was worry stricken; he couldn't hide the concern that was buried underneath the many levels of his mind.

"What is it Professor did something else happen?" Kurt was impatient for answers but was only given a shake of the head.

"I am sorry Kurt that is not why I called you here, Storm if you will," calmly she walked forward and opened the door. All of them gasped, written on the walls were a message, it was carved there, and another knife was stuck into the wall. The twin of the other.

_**"You are next lover of Satan's son, we are coming after you Kitty.…" **_the words were lined with blood, Rouge choked Kitty turned and clung to Kurt horrified. Almost instinctively Kurt wrapped his arms around her in a protective manor, Professor Xavier hadn't spoken yet he was waiting for Kitty to calm down, but that was something Kurt was not going to wait for.

"Professor who did this!? No..Who would do this?!" resting his elbows on his wheelchair he entwined his fingers, closing his eyes he thought, but came up with nothing.

"I believe that you are a better judge on that Kurt," Rouge had entered the room and was examining the bloody threat, using Wolverine's ability she sniffed it, scrunching her nose after she did.

"It is Rosaline's blood and it fresh, they were here recently..." NightCrawler didn't speak, so many conflicting feelings were swirling inside of him, he was happy that he and Kitty were finally together, but now she was in danger, and it was his fault.

"Everything was normal when I came in to change!" Kitty still had herself pressed against Kurt, her eyes wide, she had never felt such fear. It was as if at any moment someone or something would come around and try to kill her, the only place she felt safe was with NightCrawler, but she knew that it might just be a false security. But even if it was she still welcomed it with open arms.

"I see…Put everyone on high alert, are you alright Kurt?" he was still silent, turning he and Kitty turned to walk away. Anger bubbled inside of him, how dare they, how dare they threaten Kitty, and to hurt a member of his family. Even if she was just a moocher she still felt like the snobby cousin he never wanted. Snarling he turned to face the Professor after hearing him summoning up his voice from the pits of his throat.

"Kurt I will request that we have someone with her at all times," Professor said a tinge of worry escaping into his voice. At the rate this was going anyone could be a threat, and an unknown enemy is always worse than a known enemy because when you know who you are facing you know what to look for. When you don't you become paranoid and easily spooked, also you let your mind wander and you imagination begins to rule over rationality.

"No worries Professor, I will be with Kitty..." he looked over his shoulder at him, for a moment though Charles couldn't believe his eyes.

Kurt's usually peaceful yellow eyes were blood red and a fang full smirk was across his face. It was as if Kurt wasn't himself. After saying that Kurt and Kitty continued to walk away.

"Are you alright Chuck?" Wolverine walked up his brisk movements unheard, Storm motioned for Rouge to follow Kurt and Kitty, and obediently she obeyed and ran after them.

"…I am afraid for the other student's safety..." Logan and Storm were quiet, unmoving, lost in their thoughts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Black feathers fell from the air outside, confusion and fear had engulfed the institute, the pure blood was close to death, the next victim is under protection by the little Hanyo prince, the stage was set.

"It is almost time…" his black hair whipped around his face, his yellow eyes peering down at the mutant school. "One more demon to go….." the man smirked; his clawed hands were folded across his chest, blood dripping from them. Picking his sheaths from his waist he dropped them letting the clank against the ground. A little hint for their goose hunt.

_**End of chapter 12**_

* * *

" _**Das sehe ich nicht ein diese ist ereignis"**_ _**– "I don't see why this is happening…"**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed chapter 12!! =D**_


	13. Unlucky 13

**((Author's Notes- Thank you for all the fantastic reviews!! , For those who don't know the reason I did not post quick enough was because I got sick a bit, and yeah. So please enjoy this next chapter! Now ladies and gentlemen I give you chapter 13.))**

_**Unlucky Thirteen**_

Sense the message had been discovered inside of Kitty and Rouge's room Kurt had yet to leave her side. Every Person that entered the same area unannounced received a nasty glare until he realized who it was.

He had never felt such rage; neither had he felt such lust for someone's blood. Whoever attacked Rosaline was now after Kitty, _his_ Kitty. Even the thought of someone harming her made him growl, but it was strange. He wanted to kill her along with protect her, in fact he wanted to kill almost everyone around him.

He could hear their heart beats, the steady thumping inside of their chests as they went along their daily duties. He knew when someone told a lie, it was small but when they were not being truthful even the slightest bit their hearts sped up, if only for a moment.

He could smell a different scent from every person and object. His nose had always been sharp but when you can smell the fumes of a care leaving the institute gate from inside of you know something has changed. It made him wonder if anything else if this was what Wolverine had dealt with for so long.

His eye sight was unbelievable; recently he could have better eyesight then an eagle without a problem or even knowing it. The issue with all of his newly enhanced skills was it only made him hunger for death more.

The temptation had almost been too much when he and Kitty had discovered the nearly dead Rosaline. As Kitty had screamed he had dug his claws into his palms, the blood he had washed off his hands that night had been both his and Rosa's.

Only one person had caught onto Kurt's sudden dangerous attitude, and that person was Professor Xavier. The mind probing that he did was becoming rather aggravating, but unlike before the changes Kurt was fully aware of when Professor would search his mind. A strange echoing sound would start in the back of his head, but there was a small fact that he hid from Professor.

While he would search Kurt's mind he would search his, it had become second nature to NightCrawler. He would just turn himself into a cracked mirror; some of Charles's powers would slip through while the rest would be reflected. This allowed both of them to have the same peace of mind while only one of them knew of the little trick.

Kitty Lay across Kurt's bed, after all that had happened she was exhausted and was fast asleep. She had finally begun to return to herself when this had all happened.

_**"You are next Lover of Satan's son, we are coming after you Kitty…" **_snarling Kurt walked out onto the balcony, down bellow Wolverine was teaching his night time survival class.

The energy blasts glowed in the dark as they flew through the air; Logan was focusing on helping Spyke with his aim. Only Kurt noticed one of the students take a fall, without thinking he leapt off of the balcony onto the ground bellow. Landing on all fours he started slinking forward through the grass.

Hearing rustling from in the bushes the student look up, a pair of glowing red eyes stared back. Stalking forward Kurt approached, all the student saw was a shaded figure with blood shot eyes. And that is all the student needed or wanted to know.

Wolverine was pulled away from his lecture by a small scream, charging towards the noise he found the source. The student was pressed up against a tree arms folded across her knees. On one arm was a large slash coming up to her right shoulder. Coming forward he grabbed her unhurt shoulder.

"Hey Bub are you alright?" the girl looked at him her own blood was spattered across her face and ran down it like mascara with her tears.

"…De…Demon…." Growling Wolverine glanced at the closest balcony. The door had just closed as he did that door lead into Kurt's room.

Inside Kurt was in a panic; rushing forward into his bathroom he franticly tried to wash the blood off of his fur. Hearing rustling sounds from in his room he closed the bathroom door and locked it in one rushed movement. Not caring that his clothes were still on he jumped in the shower, turning the water on cold he just stood there letting the feeling of numbness embrace him.

Closing his eyes he regretted what had happened, he had attacked another person for no reason. It was as if her hadn't been himself, like that wasn't him at all. Something banged against his head, opening his eyes slowly he searched for what had hit his forehead. Bumping what felt like a pebble with his toe he bent down to pick it up. Getting a close up view of it he realized it wasn't a rock at all it was a black crystal.

The water was no longer falling onto his fur, looking up at the shower head he quickly found out why. Taking up the place the water would was crystal, gagged crystal. Each droplet of water had stuck together forming a frozen spray of crystal.

Horrified he turned the water off and got out; grabbing a towel he started drying off his fur and clothes. Taking the towel with him he teleported to his closet.

Taking the first pair of pants and shirt he saw he changed into them, porting out of his room into the hall he walked away from his door. Kitty was still asleep and she need it too, he knew Wolverine would realize he had attacked the girl soon, also he knew that he would come raising hell. Might as well take the mayhem away from Kitty and let her sleep. Knocking on the door to Rouge's new room he heard her moan and get out of bed. Opening the door she frowned intently at him.

"What do ya want Fuzz Ball?..." she rubbed her eyes as she spoke. Unlike the insomniac before her she needed sleep in order to function.

"I need you to watch Kitty for a bit, she is still sleeping..." Moaning she grimaced more than she had ever before.

"Why can't ya get Porcupine to do it?" Kurt gave her a look, scratching her forehead she glared at him.

"Oh right you're the over protective boyfriend issues…" now he was the one glaring at her, putting her hands up defensively she started heading the way he came.

"Alright you win this time, but ya owe me!"

"Za I do Rouge, and thanks..." as she turned the corner she saw an unreadable expression on his face. She turned around just to make sure that she did imagine it, but when she returned he wasn't there. Trying to push away her concern she walked calmly towards NightCrawler's room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey bub!" as suspected Logan charged at the younger blue male with no restraint, flashing his three blades at Kurt's throat he snarled. Grabbing him he slammed him against the wall pushing the knives in his knuckles closer to his neck.

"Why in all the fucking hells did you attack a student let alone harm the student!?" Kurt stared emotionlessly at his mentor and friend, but he did not respond. He couldn't, he didn't know the answer to his question. Why had he tried to kill her when she showed weakness!? What was he able to hear, see, and smell better than before?

"Well!?" lifting NightCrawler off of the wall he slammed him back into it again. Scott and Jean rounded the corner only to discover this scene.

"Logan what are you doing?!" using her telepathic powers Jean pulled him off of Kurt, intervening Scott did his best to push Wolverine back. After the death grip had been released from his neck Kurt had slipped down the wall onto the ground.

"Let go of me Kid, that elf attacked another student!" Scott and Jean both looked at Kurt surprised and hurt expressions on their faces.

"Is that true?" Jean had finally mustered up her voice after she forced the shock aside.

Kurt didn't move, he expression was the same as when Rouge and seen it, unreadable.

"Kurt answer us please!" Jean was desperate she didn't want to believe that her friend would and did something like that. After a long period of time Kurt moved, he looked at them, his yellow eyes turned red as they left the shadows.

"Yes…" both of them felt betrayed, Logan snorted somehow being able to be proud he was correct on his assumption.

"But why?" Scott had spoken for the first time sense Wolverine had told them Kurt had hurt another student. His sunglasses reflecting the light around them. Like the rest of them he wanted answers, but somehow things are not given in the way you want.

"I don't know..." Wolverine let a rumbling growl roll out of his throat. Getting up Kurt brushed the dust off of his knees. Cyclops and Jean were in too much shock to really speak or respond to his movements. Turning away he started walking in another direction only to be abruptly stopped by Logan.

"Where do you think you are going Bub?" NightCrawler didn't turn, he didn't move either, he just stood there.

"To clear my head…" Wolverine spat, tightening his grip he responded.

"Oh no you're not, now let's go!" pulling he tried to navigate Kurt towards Professor Xavier's office, but the boy would not budge. Looking over his shoulder they made eye contact.

_Wolverine was running through a crowd, each face was of a person he held dear. As he past them he could hear their screams, one after another they began to fill his head. Turning around he saw their figures trembling, suddenly they changed. White lab coats were on each on, they all approached at the same time, laughter rolled around in the air. One after another they came forward and stabbed him with a knife or needle._

_Hearing a cracking sound he turned his attention to the puddle of blood at his feet. Twisting and bubbling it transformed into a flood of green liquid. Pushing off of the ground he found himself floating in a tube. An air mask was over his face, all around him was scientists, and the pain he felt. It was a burning sensation, agony was all he felt. Screaming he grabbed at his chest, he couldn't breathe, every bone in his body was on fire. The pain just wouldn't dissipate no matter how much he tried._

Suddenly he returned to reality, he was still holding onto Kurt's shoulder but his breath was heavy and beads of sweat dripped off of his chin.

"Let go…." Dropping his hand Wolverine watched the teen disappear from sight. He felt terrified, his body was shaking uncontrollably. Grasping his head he tried to calm himself but peace would not come to him. The pain had felt so real, too real, his bones still burned, he could feel where each knife had slipped in and out of his skin. He could even feel were the warm red liquid of his blood should have been running, but it wasn't there.

Jean and Scott were preparing to chase after NightCrawler but were stopped when he put out his arm.

"Logan wha-?" Scott sputtered as he came to a sudden stop.

"Trust me Kid, right now the Elf needs time alone…" without explaining himself for his actions Wolverine left in a rush, leaving a confused Cyclops and a concerned Jean.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sitting up Kitty examined the room; leaning in one of the arm chairs was Rouge. She was deep asleep in her dreams. Giggling she smiled and brought her friend the first blanket she could grab, but the calm of the room would not last. Turning around to go search for Kurt she found herself bumping into someone, flopping down onto her butt she looked up at the unexpected visitor.

Large black wings grew from his back, under the bangs of brownish black hair were two piercing yellow eyes, she gazed into them and they gazed back.

Taking a breath in she was preparing to scream but before she could his hand shot forward and grabbed her face preventing any sound to escape her lips.

"I warned you Kitty…" tears flowed from the sides of her eyes, what did this man want? Who was he? Was he the one who tried to kill Rosaline and then threatened her?

Fazing out of his grip she screamed, she screamed as loud as she could in a matter of seconds the whole institute would be here. Rouge jolted forward in time to see the window slam shut and black feathers fall around her. But there was no Kitty and no attacker, jumping to her feet she ran to the window. Squinting she could make out a figure in the air, and in the figures arms was ShadowCat, she continued to scream and thrash around until she was out of sight of the institute.

Hitting the alarm a siren rang out across the school disturbing all inside of it, on the roof Kurt lay unconscious, a knife next to his head and black feathers all around him. A piece of paper was tied to the knife with a winged seal on it.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Let go of me!" struggling in the arms if her kidnapper she continued to shout at him. The wind raced past her face as they flew; placing his hand over her mouth he tried to silence her. Defensively she bit down on it, shocked he pulled his now bleeding ligament away from her.

"Be quiet girl..." pushing away from him with all her strength she found that she was unable to escape his grip let alone faze out of it.

"PUT ME DOWN!!!" bringing her hand up with a simple flick of her wrist she slapped him across the face. Hissing he glared at her, she could tell by his eyes he wanted to kill her he truly did but he had yet to.

"Do you have a death wish girl?" folding her arms across her chest she responded.

"Apparently I do if I have been kidnapped! Like, now that is out of the way I demand you PUT ME DOWN! NOW!!" she felt his grip tighten in defiance, she scared out her mind, she found herself continuously wishing that Kurt was there to comfort her. Each breath she took was heavy and seemed to make her hope diminish even more. It seemed no matter what she thought or said he was now going to release her. She would just have to find some way to tell the institute where she was, if she could at all.

"Just who the hell are you!?" she shouted as they passed through a small cloud. He was silent a moment, his yellow eyes peered down at her as second before responding.

"I am an Exorcist…"

_**Chapter thirteen end…..**_


	14. And a Hanyo stole her heart

**((Author's notes- YAY!! Six reviews, I was very pleased =D Some of you are saying that you can't handle Kurt having these issues don't worry! I promise you this story will have a happy ending you just have to bare with me and read the good and the bad. Anyway here as promised chapter 14!!)) **

Leaning against the back of her chair Kitty glanced out the window before her, another cloud passed quietly being taken away by the wind. She wasn't treated badly here or at least not yet anyway. Another pleasant breeze was the only thing whispering to her through the barred window.

Strange markings covered the sides of the box like room making her unable to phase out of it, if she had heard the guard correctly they called it a Taveron, she could only guess on what that meant.

The door clicked open catching her attention, an old man stood there; long white hair and beard slithered down his shoulders and neck. Many wrinkles decorated his faced only showing off his age and wisdom more. Two giant feathered wings cascaded from his back causing him to bend over in a hunched fashion.

He looked at her as if trying to read her mind; she sternly glared at her unwelcomed visitor with much distaste. Sighing he took the other seat at the opposite side of the room.

"Hello Katherine," his raspy voice vibrated in his throat as he spoke, she did not stop her threatening gaze as she replied.

"Hello…" a small smile slipped across his face when she responded. It was as if he was talking to an animal and just taught its first trick.

"I am sorry if your commendations are not comfortable," she didn't speak. She merely turned her gaze back towards the window allowing the small bit of sunlight that came through it to warm her skin.

"They will come you know," the calm in her voice surprised the man greatly. When she had first been brought here she had been thrashing around, screaming, biting, you name it. She had been more threatening to them then they were to her, but now she was silent, peaceful. A tranquil aura seemed to flow around the room seeping into even the smallest of crack. Her blue eyes were calm but moved to the smallest change around her.

"You friends you mean?" he knew quiet well what the answer was but chose to ask ad question instead to try and get the conversation off of the ground.

"They will come to get me..." absent mindedly she pushed some of her hair behind her ear only to have it fall back into place.

"Do you really believe that?" for the first time she turned and faced him completely. As she stared at him she ran her toes across the marking on the ground.

"Yes they will come save me…" determination burned in her very soul, the old man couldn't help but chuckle under his breath.

"Will Satan's spawn come after you as well?" she froze, why would he bring Kurt into this?! She clenched her fists together and slowly they began to turn white as the anger in her started to build.

"He has a name…"

"Oh? What would that be?" Kitty slammed her teeth shut and bit her tongue to prevent herself from screaming in frustration. The man's whisker like mustache waved around the ends blending in with the white beard bellow them.

"His name is NightCrawler…" the man's eyes narrowed, she was protecting that monster why? It didn't make sense to him, there was no reasonable explanation as to why she would shield and even love a creature that ate her kind.

"A fitting name for scum like him," that was the last straw, Kitty couldn't control her anger at her captor anymore. Leaping to her feet she grabbed the front of his robe almost lifting him out of his chair, the expression on her face was of nothing but pure anger and fury.

"You are the scum, do you even know him!? He is compassionate and kind, he has feelings he laughs and cries he can be energetic at times and a lazy bum at others! How is that any different from you or me!" the two guards at the door were preparing to come inside and put her back into her place next to the window but stopped when he waved his hand telling them not to. Confused they went back to their posts.

"I will never understand you Katherine, but in fact I know more about your little Hanyo then you do," Pushing him abruptly backwards she marched back to her seat and let him stare at her back. Frustrated she gazed out the small glimmer of life she could see as a small bird flew by, unlike her through the bird was free and she was in the cage. Realizing that the conversation was ended and she refused to release any information he got up to leave her, but her voice rang out again, it was strong willed and determined that much could be realized just by her tone.

"You sat that Exorcists the guardians of humanity…but are you and the demons all that much different at all?" the man seemed to ignore her comment but in truth it had hit him rather hard. She just looked so much like the Holy Maiden; it was for that exact reason that she hadn't been killed and for that same reason why she had not been brought here. And the words she had said, they were the exact words that milady Megami had said the night she disappeared.

Closing the door behind him he turned away from it only to come face to face with another exorcist.

"Hello Ayoto," the yellow eyed man looked intently at him, his black bangs hiding his true expression. Turning his head away from the older man he gave a strange glance at the two guards in front of the door.

"Any luck with getting answers or information from her Old Man" sighing he took his cane from a nearby hanger, the bearded mans thoughts were conflicting, he was still loyal to lady Megami who had been very strict about involving humans but she had been missing for years maybe the others were right and times had finally changed. Clicking his walking stick against the ground as he proceeded to attempt to get past the aggravating youngster named Ayoto.

"She will take more time…" The deep black haired male snorted in disagreement.

"You are going too easy on her Gosei, you have just been talking why haven't you used Sami's ability on her he would have answer in a instant!" he suddenly became violent spinning around on his heel he had the tip of his staff at Ayoto's neck in less than a second.

"That goes against _her _wishes," the boy rolled his eyes, this old geezer would never understand.

"She is dead!! She went missing seventeen years ago; the old ways are dying just like you! It is time for answers, and she has them! We need to know more about the Half-breed you senile old coot!" the cane came closer to his neck as he said those last few words. Why were the young always so pushy and impatient these days?

"We? I believe you are mistaken Ayoto, I think the word you were looking for is _you_; this matter doesn't concern you anymore. Oh and for further note I will be able to beat you any day no matter how old I am and don't you dare forget it." Ayoto snarled menacingly what did Gosei think he was implying.

"Shut your mouth you old geezer," lowering his walking stick he used to support himself as he hobbled in the opposite direction that Ayoto came from putting distance between them.

"I will not involve myself with two Hanyo's any further…"

"That is not what this is about!!"

"Isn't it? Your obsession with finding another mutant crossbreed is all that is keeping us from freeing her, and truthfully the elders are losing patience with your impudence." Deciding to accept defeat for now and avoid any further conflict he became silent.

"…Hmp…" pushing his hands in his pockets he hunched over slumped away muttering under his breath.

"I will find more like me, I know there is other half mutants, if there is a Half-demon there have to be others…."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gasping Kurt lurched forward, the covers of the infirmary bed quickly slipped off the edge; franticly he searched the room, only he and Rosaline were there. Moaning he went over to her bedside, her eyes were crammed shut as if she was having a nightmare. Sitting down in nearest chair he looked at her silent as night. She was calm for the moment, but in a matter of seconds it was ended, she jolted up ward screaming.

"Kitty!" her breath was quick and heavy, her eyes were wide terrorize her gaze jumped from one spot to another until they finally landed upon him, her clawed hands shook as she tightened her grip on the blanket that covered her tearing through the thin fabric as she did.

"What happened to Kitty?" he had no idea what she was saying for all he knew Kitty was still up in his room being watched by Rouge. But strangely enough he couldn't remember anything, or even how he ended up in the medical unit.

_**'Don't remember?' **_a voice rang out in his head deciding it was his mind playing a trick on him he went back to focusing on Rosa.

"They have her…" sudden dread started to engulf his very being a shiver went down his spine this could not be good.

"Who has her!?" accidentally he raised his voice; Rosaline looked at him surprised and hurt by the urgency in his voice. Her shock turned into anger though.

"It is nothing forget I said anything," she ignored his resentful eyes and tried to go back to sleep. She did not notice Kurt's eyes change to red, flashing his hand forward he grabbed her throat. Gasping she struggled to get out of his grip, but for a Hanyo he was surprisingly strong, stronger than her. Bringing her hands up she dug her claws into his wrists but it had not affect he just continued snarling at her.

_**"Where is Kitty?" **_unable to believe what he was doing Kurt tried to pull his hand away, but it wouldn't move.

_'Let go of her damn it arm move!' _twisting his nerves he tried to make his limb obey him and release her but it refused.

_**'What are you trying to do? Don't you want to save our precious little Kitten?" **_The room faded away, his body felt light, only black surrounded him. Turning towards the voice he found himself looking at himself.

He yellow eyes met red, blinking he examined every detail of his other self. His fur was more jagged than usual, while his hair had more of spike to it, long threatening claws were growing out of his fingertips and toes, his tail swerved around behind him each movement identical to his own.

_'Who are you?'_ his other self snickered a smirk slipped across his face, his fangs glinted in the faint light as his lips parted with his cruel cackle. Kurt couldn't help but notice that the other Kurt's fangs were much longer than his own.

_**"Who do I look like; I'm you, your better half at least."**_ Kurt let out a small groan; he couldn't help but feel annoyed by how bluntly he had put it.

'_Better half?' _Smiling in a creepy manor hiss other self walked up to him and started passing him, placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder he spoke.

_**"Your demon half," **_letting go of his shoulder he continued to keeping his walking pace but was abruptly stopped, sweeping around Kurt had his tail grab onto his demon half's wrist.

_'Let go of Rosaline's neck...' _twisting his body his demon half kicked Kurt in the face sending his flying into an invisible black wall.

_**"You're weak! How can you hope to get Kitty back if you can't even take a small hit like that let alone control my powers?! How will you protect everyone precious to you from your father!? If you don't start learning I will take control of everything got it?!"**_ Kurt watched in horror as his other self started to fade in scattered bits of smoke.

_**"Remember if you stay weak, you will lose everything…" **_with that Kurt body also began to disappear. His quivering hands turned to ash before his very eyes and flew off in the non-existent wind.

Regaining his senses he found himself on the ground Wolverine crouching over him, his three blades at his neck.

"Wha?.." Turning his head a tiny bit he saw Rouge hovering next to Rosaline, she was sitting upward her hand grasping her neck as she coughed and gasped trying to regain he breath. Looking towards the window he could make out the two figures of Jean and Scott, Cyclops was preparing to remove his sunglasses at any moment, his target was Kurt. Jean was next to Scott her hand open and pointed at a hovering chair. Looking over his chest and past Logan he found Professor Xavier and Storm in the door way both of them having a very concerned expression on their faces. Charles had his fingers folded across his forehead, which was not a good sign, he only did that when he was in deep thought or very upset. At the moment it seemed like a very complex mixture of both.

"What is with you Elf attacking people every time you get a chance?!" Kurt could feel a laugh building up in his chest holding his breath he tried to prevent it from slipping out. Snarling Logan pushed harder actually drawing blood from NightCrawler's neck.

"Hey are you alright Girl?" Rouge tried to confirm that Rosaline was ok. Jean exchanged looks with Professor X, his forehead creased with worry.

"Yeah...cough...I am fine..." her breathing had at last returned to a normal pace.

"Hey Elf are you ignoring me?!" more blood dripped from his neck the small red beads rolling down the blades onto Wolverines chuckles. He cringed with the pain unable to stand it he teleported out of Logan's grip. Appearing on the wall he put his hands up to trying and show he meant no harm.

"I know you want answers but I just don't have them," Logan stopped himself from charging at him, snarling he glared upward at the young blue male above him.

"What is that suppose to mean Elf?" closing his eyes Kurt thought about his conversation with his other self, his demonic side.

"I am afraid I am not quite sure…" the blades in Wolverine's hands shot out of his hands again.

"Not very convincing," taking a step forward Logan prepared to charge only to be told not to by Charles.

"Logan stop…" at that moment Kurt heard the aggravation echoing in the back of his head.

"What do you mean stop? Chuck the Elf has two strikes against him," sending as many scrambled thoughts into the front of his mind NightCrawler started preventing entry to the Professor, or at least confusing his thoroughly.

"Tell me Logan, do you really thing that Kurt would attack one of the only family members he has?" sighing he retracted his claws, but he couldn't help feeling like he was making a mistake. Looking towards Cyclops and Jean they both too lowered their guards.

"I suppose not but why did the Elf attack them?"

"Yes, good question why indeed, mind shedding some light onto his subject Kurt?" biting his lip he tried to come up with a response.

_**'Come one Kurt just tell them the truth.'**_

_'Oh sure of course I want to tell them that I am half demon and that Kitty was kidnapped by Exorcists or some other nonsense and that a argue with a separate personality that id my demonic half sure why not!'_

_**'They might find it funny.'**_

_'Ya hilarious…'_

_**'You are pathetic.'**_

_'And you are annoying now let me think in peace.'_

_**'Nah, this is getting too boring'**_ frowning Kurt continued to try and format an answer to the now impatient and scowling Wolverine.

_'Well sorry for the inconvenience'_ using as much sarcasm as he could as he could he continued to persist in finding an answer and once again was distracted by his other self and the annoying echo.

_**'My turn!'**_

_'Wait, WHAT!'_

_**"Professor…" **_it had been a few good minutes sense he had spoke this sudden disturbance of the silence caught all of their attention quickly.

"Yes Kurt?"

_**"Would you stop that?..." **_Jean and Scott both became rather confused at this point, what did 'Kurt' mean by that?

"I'm afraid that I do not quite understand, stop what?" a smirk slipped across his face, two red eyes focused on them, everyone in the group noticed the sudden change when he looked up at all of them.

_**"Searching my mind, I have been aware of it for some time now…and might I say it is rather aggravating." **_Storm tightened her grip on the wheel chair handles. Once again they were all on guard.

"I am surprised that have been able to notice."

_**"Things aren't always as you imagine, oh and professor, it won't work." **_The atmosphere in the room had become on the edge to destructive, not one person in the room was not on guard, Wolverine hadn't wasted any time readying himself for a fight.

"Excuse me?" Wrinkling his nose in a snarl NightCrawler continued to respond.

_**"You know how you were thinking of putting me in the Danger room with all the defenses on? That isn't a very nice thing to be thinking professor," **_Rouge was horrified, that wasn't her brother, there had to be a way to get answers. Then it came to her, jumping to her feet she ripped off one of her gloves. Darting through the small crowd of people she charged at Kurt and attempted to grab him.

Twitching his pointer finger plants started growing from the ground, they were vines the same ones that attacked Kitty.

Not waiting any longer Wolverine followed Rouge's example and leapt forward. Slicing through the attacking vines he tried to tackle Kurt. Suddenly a wall for crystal shot from the ground, skidding to a stop he backed off a few feet from him.

Slowly the stone crumbled away. Retracting his claws he reached back and picked up Rouge, she was shocked as kicked him in the back of the skull as he lifted her over his now throbbing head. Using all his strength he threw her at her brother.

At the moment of impact Rouge had finally managed to touch Kurt's arm, crashing into the ground pain seemed to be the only thing they both felt. After a few moments of being exposed to Rouge's ability Kurt fell quickly into unconcousness. And everything that Kurt knew and what had happened to him in the last few weeks was revealed to her.

Jean stepped forward with help from Scott she and him picked Kurt up and lowered him back onto his bed, he seemed much calmer, but Rouge on the other hand could feel all the anger he had within him. With help from Professor she managed to suppress his urge to attack anyone who was involved with Kitty's disappearance. But a small glimmer of Kurt's aggravation gleamed through for a small instant.

"Hey Wolverine! Next time you throw someone warn them first!!" chuckling he helped her up, turning to Professor X. the bit of calm they had felt slipped away in an instant. He was very concerned you could see it in his posture even the silence that flowed around him seemed to emanate distress.

"That aside what did you see?" Scott was quickly pressing for answers, being the control freak he was something being hidden or untold irritated him beyond all reason.

"Apparently it is a long story I can see why Kurt was having trouble explaining…" she shot a nasty look at Scott as she went for a door.

"Wait!" they turned to face Rosaline who had suddenly brought all of them to a halt.

"What is it Rosaline?" Charles was the first to give her his utmost attention.

"I am only saying this once, Exorcists have Kitty," Not waiting for them like they had so kindly her she continued.

"Exorcists are winged people that hunt down demons like me, or Han… Half-Breeds like Kurt, they all see demons as monsters, and all who help them or care for demons as scum the disserve to die." Putting her had up she hushed them from speaking.

"Like demons have their leader the Exorcists had theirs but about seventeen years ago she went missing she was called the Holy Maiden, her name was Megami. The rumor was that a demon and slain her so now they hunt us more fiercely than ever, Half-breeds in particular." Jean piped up first.

"Why Half-breeds?" Curiosity was burning inside of her like a wild flame.

"Because the one who stole her heart was a Half-breed…" before they could as anymore questions the electronics started floating around the door slammed closed behind them and locked itself.

Rouge took advantage of having Kurt's ability and bamfed to the main level of the institute, running up to her Scott started asking questions. One after another he just kept asking them it was rather amazing to her how many he had come up with in such a short amount of time.

"Whoa whoa! Ok listen I will answers you questions after I get myself a large gut-bomb burger, alright?" with that she left at a quick pace, everything had come into her mind so quickly that her head was pounding and now she had Kurt's obnoxious craving for a burger. Her mouth watered at the thought of it, when usually she would gag just thinking of it.

As she walked she stumbled across an interesting fact inside of Kurt's mind.

"Unsere Vater ist Satan!!"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sitting at his desk Akuma continued to let of a large growl, his son had escaped. Slamming his fist into the table he quickly got to his feet and paced the floor in front of him, no one ever told him the child care was so aggravating. A knock at the door pulled him away from his irritable thoughts, scrambling to get back to his desk he picked up a pen and acted like he had been working praying it wasn't his secretary behind the door.

"Enter..." the metal door slowly swung open and a bat winged messenger stepped inside.

"Sir I have information that you might be interested in..." setting his pen on his table he let off a sigh of relief that it wasn't his secretary if she knew he wasn't working she would give him hell daily.

"The lover of you son Kago was abducted by the exorcist Ayoto last night, her name is Katherine Pryde a human girl no less." Stepping forward he placed a file in front of Akuma who absentmindedly opened and browsed through it. Finding a picture he was surprised to find who she reminded him of getting his feet suddenly he went over to the book shelf and picked a large older book than the other ones.

"You may go.." obediently the demon bowed his head and left, spinning through the pages he found the one he wanted, there was a picture inside of it, a demon stood behind the Holy Maiden wrapping his arms around her neck as they both held hands, the girl in the picture, Megami, she seemed almost identical to the Katherine.

"And a Hanyo stole her heart...heh this is getting interesting…but it seems there is a war coming…" with that he turned back to his desk and started writing orders for the upcoming battle he predicted would soon be here.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Chapter 14 end**_

_**Hey! Sorry it took me so long to put this one up, I made it twice as long as my other ones just for that little issue =D the main problem was that I couldn't log in for a few days so bummer. But here I am and here is the chapter, please enjoy the ones to come. And just a little request REVIEW!! X3 **_


	15. Why?

**((Author's notes- Thanks for the awesome reviews! I am going to be much slower with my Updates unfortunately, I am starting my first day of high school soon so that should be time consuming, not to mention homework and what not. So sorry to all of you readers but I will update as quickly as I can! Thanks for your patience and time please enjoy chapter 15))**

Stacked one on top of the other the two chairs wobbled as Kitty tried to reach the window, the unsteady tower she had built continued to threaten to fall as she climbed to the top. Pushing her hand forward she tried to reach the ceiling, the part she was going for was the only bare spot. It also was where her food and water came from daily, and most likely her best way out. But she needed and extra push, something that would allow her to finally reach it. Almost stumbling forward she waved her arms in circular motion to try and get her balance back.

_'Do you need assistance Katherine?' _blinking she looked around; there was no one else around her. It had been a feminine voice a woman; she spoke so calmly it made any cruel or evil though you had melt away almost like you had been purified. But she quickly decided it was all the stress she had been felling finally getting to her after determining that as the case she pushed it away.

She needed to get out of this room at any cost even if it meant killing to get free; she longed to see Kurt's face again. Constantly she would have these dreams if you could even call them that, the term she was using was that they were nightmares. She would see NightCrawler curled up in a ball his blue tail wrapped around himself, and he was standing over himself. But then the Kurt that was standings form would change, its fur would turn black and its eyes would become a blood red. It would turn to her and slowly approach her; his arms would be wide open as if trying to accept a hug. But she would always slip under his arms and try to run to Kurt, but she would find herself faxing through the ground and falling eternally through the earth.

Pushing away from her thoughts she decided to take a chance, ignoring any sense of fear she jumped upward phasing her hand into the ceiling. The chairs that had supported her fell hopelessly to the ground crashing together causing much noise. She had reached her goal but now she was just hanging there, bringing her other arm above her head she fazed it into the ceiling as well. Using all of her upper body strength she started to struggle and pull herself upward. The guards outside of the door turned towards it there had been quite a lot of banging inside of the room a moment ago. Following the orders they had been given the spun around and entered the room, as they got inside the saw her feet slip into the ceiling.

It was like slipping through cement instead of the usual water like feeling she got when she fazed. After a bit it had seemed like she had been floating for hours, her breath began to slim. Chocking she finally reached the surface all the blood felt like it had slipped from her face. Her head felt light and her hands and feet felt heavy. A metal like taste filled the back of her throat, gasping she filled her lungs with oxygen savoring the relief that flowed into her body. The blue tinge that covered her face slowly faded away as she went to observing the area around her.

She was in a hall many doors lined the walls that surrounded the spot she kneeled in, getting up she ran. Stopping at the corner she looked around, no one was there, thrusting a door open she slipped inside.

It was odd she felt like she knew where she was going it was almost like she had been here a long time ago. Swaying right and left she never stopped running. She knew her destination, but didn't know what it was or even how she knew. Rounding another corner she came face to face with Ayoto, her heart stopped. Dread flowed through every vain in her body, oh if only Kurt had been here. They could have teleported away from him by now, and most importantly why of all people did she have to run into him? It seemed like someone was playing a game with her life twisting it around by the strings.

His yellow eyes were narrowed and felt like they could burn into her skin she could feel herself already melting away. Anger and frustration was apparent on face as his hands reached forward to grab her. His pointed claws creeping closer to her at ever moment, she felt cold and lifeless. But she couldn't let herself be caught again, dodging around his side she sprinted away, but it only took a few moments for him to begin his pursuit.

He was behind her running instead of flying due to the cramped spaces, her lungs were burning by the time she escaped his eyesight. But she kept going but then all too quickly she stopped, she had reached her destination without even realizing it.

Two large silver doors stretched out in front of her, they were worn down from age. Complex designs flowed over the doors in the same way they spread around the room she had been confined in. Strangely enough she no longer felt fear it was as if she was light as if she was air.

Ayoto came around the corner at that moment; the room was wider at this part using and extra push from his wings he came flying at her. His fangs were bared together as he charged his intentions were unknown to her but she would rather not find out.

Kitty never noticed as he crashed against what seemed to be an invisible shield, she had touched the door. Her eyes turned to a crystal blue; she was gently set aside inside of her mind. A strange woman looked at her, oh how they resembled each other, running her hand across her face the person smiled.

It was so peaceful, it was as if you were looking at your own mother, the warmth that flowed inside of her, she felt the urge to run up and cry out all the stress and pain she had been carrying her whole life.

The woman didn't speak but all the answers flowed into her, falling to the ground Kitty was silent emotionless. Ayoto lay unconscious on the ground; his wings and face were burnt in multiple places. The shield dissipated but she didn't move voices flowed inside of her head and outside. The council had arrived.

"She has laid her hand upon the sacred gate!"One of the screeched.

"She doesn't know our rules, laws or history, it is not her fault!" another shouted, but she wasn't really listening. Her mind was darting from one spot to another trying to sort through all the information she had just received. A rumble sound filled her ears as guards came over to her to remove her from the spot she sat.

"Don't touch me…" Ignoring the demand the men continued to reach down, a flash of light engulfed the men sending across the room. Crashing into the wall they slumped to the ground unconscious.

"What?!" more guards flew forward only to be thrown back as well, picking up their weapons they tossed them at her with all their strength. But their knives and swords turned against them and started attacking their own masters.

Moaning Kitty fell to the ground grabbing her head, the weapons dropped to the ground at that moment. Forgetting all the people that surrounded her she began to thrash on the ground her shoulder blades felt like they were going to spit, she could hear her spine creaking as it seemed to adjust themselves. Then without any further warning she passed out, but before she did she spoke.

"Mei amor mei Hanyo…" the counsel exchanged suspicious looks, old man Gosei ran forward and picked up the unconscious teen.

"What are you doing Gosei?" the eldest person in the group spoke up, her voice was strong yet worn down with the years. The rest of the group all glared down at the kneeling Gosei as he cradled her in his arms.

"We can't harm this girl," her brown hair hung loosely down her shoulders some of it rolling onto her face. Her eyes were closed and small tears rolled down her cheeks as she slept, getting to his feet he carried her away ignoring the large amount of banter that erupted once he left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have to find a way to get Kitty back!!" slamming his fist on the table Kurt made it apparent he was enraged. Sitting in the corner of the room was Rosaline, regret glowing in every crease of her face. But the reason it was there was a mystery to all around her even the Professor and Jean.

Kurt on the other hand was unable to believe that he had be so idiotic to be caught by surprise like that and had made it all too easy for the enemy to escape with Kitty. He was so angry with himself, not to mention irritated that he was under suspicion by everyone else in the institute.

Rosaline had managed to find her whereabouts it made barely a hint of sense to NightCrawler but it was a clue and anything that would help find his kitty was something he wanted to know. The way she explained it when they had the cat fight she had managed to take a bit of Kitty's soul and she uses that to track and see what she does.

"Listen Elf, you are sitting on a hot enough seat already don't push your luck," Jean and Scott nodded in agreement to Wolverine's statement.

"Rosaline can you see anything else?" the urgency in the Professor's voice rivaled Kurt's.

Closing her eyes she seemed to be searching in a similar way to how Jean and Charles did.

"My connection with her is getting weaker by the second…" trying harder she saw small flashes, a square room with markings carved into every surface, two chairs both empty. A window with clouds cascading around it slowly floating by, hearing a noise she felt herself being pulled away from the room into the hall. She was being carried by an Old Exorcist, but the feeling of fatigue took its toll and her eye lids pushed themselves closed.

Coming back she explained what she had seen to the group, after she finished she waited for their responses. But before they had a chance Professor told them all to go, he had been keeping to himself more than usual. It was causing many of them to worry but doing as they had been told they left.

Grabbing Wolverine as they left Kurt convinced him to help him control his new abilities, Spyke persisted in saying he was committing suicide by asking for extra lessons from Logan. But he ignored his friend's worried complaints and went to the danger room any way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flipping backwards Kurt avoided another swipe from the electric arms, jumping up he twisted his body in an inhumanly possible manor and landed on top of one of the guns. Pointing his hand down at where the battery should be he tried to summon his fire, but nothing came not even a spark. A large mechanical arm swung around crashing into him sending him flying into a wall and then pinning him down once he hit the ground.

His body was sore all over, nothing was working the way he told it too, he thought right he went left. His lungs burned and he could feel his fur starting to stick together, clacking his fangs together he tried to get to his feet. But to no avail, he couldn't summon the flame, not even a small weed would sprout at his will.

_**"This is too funny!" **_the other self chuckled madly inside of his mind, he had recently taken on the name Naito. No matter how much he persisted Naito refused to give any answers to Kurt, only mockery and insults. Which oddly enough turned out be helpful, it pushed him farther than he might usually go.

"Shit!" dodging another attack from his robotic foes Kurt tried again to slice a chunk out of the mechanical enemy by trying to summon the crystal. Again nothing, they had been at this for hours and still there was no progress. Hearing the engines turning off he looked up at the control room, he was panting but still glaring at Logan.

"That's enough for today Elf." Gasping for another breath of air he reluctantly left the Danger room and started for his bedroom. His feet dragged across the ground, it was as if someone had put iron blocks on his ankles.

Coming to his door he ported inside, letting out a disappointed sigh he examined his room; two pairs of eyes looked back at him. One red and one green, blinking he recognized them immediately, it was Rosaline and Akuma.

"Miss me?"

"Not really..." Kurt snarled at his father, this despicable man dared to enter his home after all he has done. Akuma moaned this was going to be difficult. Shuffling to the side Rosaline looked like a grim figure of her old self, something was eating away at her even though she refused to say it.

"That isn't very nice," fury built inside of him, nothing seemed to matter nothing except attacking his father. He found himself lowering into a crouched position ready to lunge, as he pushed off Rosa stepped in front of his father. Swiftly her hand flashed in front of her as he easily proceeded to catching his face in her palm and sending him flying. Crashing into some of his furniture he fell to the ground, his dresser falling on top of him. Shocked by the sudden amount of pressure on his chest he gasped, growling he looked up Rosaline.

Taking a few large strides forward Akuma came up to him, taking on a similar position as he had just been in he grabbed Kurt's chin and lifted his head so they could see face to face. His son looked exhausted it seemed there had been no luck controlling his powers.

"Look at you; can you even summon a flame yet by will?" Kurt snarled, he knew what his father was saying was true no matter how much his words stung into his side like thorns. Spitting at his father he glared fiercely at him.

"Go to hell…" He didn't want to deal with him, he didn't want to still be here he wanted to be with ShadowCat, he wanted his cat back.

Akuma frowned rubbing the saliva from his cheek he dropped his sons face letting his crash into the ground. Silently he gestured for Rosaline to come forward, doing as she was told she approached. Cracking her fingers her claws grew large and long, brushing them softly against his throat she waited for Akuma to speak.

"You have two options here Kurt, one you can resist and I will have Rosa kill you," walking over to the desk that was neatly set in the corner he picked up a picture in a frame. It was the picture of Kurt and Kitty, the same one that had brought his memories back that one night. Kurt immediately started struggling even more as his father picked that up, no one except him or ShadowCat should have touched that picture.

"Two, you can come back with me to the demon world and I will teach you how to control your powers," NightCrawler froze there was a way to manipulate these powers by his own will, he needed that information so much. But could he really accepting it from Akuma of all people?

He looked down at his son await his response; Rosaline brushed her claws against Kurt's fur as they waited impatiently for an answer. But Rosaline knew better than anyone that there was only one answer and it would still lead to the death of the one he loved.

"Eheh…sorry _Dad_ but I will take my chanced here," his tail had at that moment managed to flick the switch under his beside his desk. Large red lights started flashing all around as sirens pierced the peace and quiet of the institute. Growling Akuma looked over at his son.

"You are quite annoying at times son," Wolverine burst through the door his six blades already drawn and screaming for blood. Looking back upward Kurt saw Akuma and Rosaline disappearing in red flame. Cursing under his breath he waited for Spyke to help him out from under the dresser.

"Who the heck was that!!?" Spyke asked astonished about what was going on, Wolverine stood outside on the balcony searching for any scent that might be there. Kurt twisted around cracking his back with relief rolled down his body with that small pop.

"Zat was my dad…" Evan looked at him like he was insane and Wolverine gave a very similar expression to him only making him feel more insecure.

"Never tell me you have family issues..." Spyke chuckled as he helped his friend up.

"Let have to stay in my room tonight ok?" they both glanced at Logan who was still sniffing around.

"Sure, I guess I am stuck with telling Chuck about this…" both of them grinned widely as they ran from the room. Evan was completely unaware of the pain that was hidden under Kurt's mask but Logan saw it immediately, for it was the same mask he so often wore himself.

_**End chapter 15 **_

_**I know really long time without an update sorry! I have a lot going on Volley ball try outs are on the 18**__**th**__** so I am really dead! Wish me luck on attempting to get on the High school team, any ways without any more rambling I will bring this chapter to an end. Please review.**_

_**Oh just a heads up, someone gets killed in the next chapter, if you want to know who REVIEW!**_


	16. A bloody rose

**((Author's notes- Hey peoples! Guess what, I made the volleyball team I am left back hitter! First game was on the 21st, it is the 20th right now while I type this so I will have to tell you about the game another time. ^^ Anyways this story is about Kitty not Sports so now I present the dreaded Chapter 16….))  
**

**Quick apologizes!! I didn't realize that for some reason the memory part of the story was cut off!! I have posted it and I apoligize to all you people that will have to take the trouble to come back to this story again to see it =_= SORRY!! D= but I have fixed the problem. Please enjoy and review =)**

Slowly Kitty pulled her eyelids apart, sleep was still pulling at her mind as it tried to push her back into her dreams. Sitting upward she placed a hand on her forehead, a creak made her turn her attention away from her thoughts.

Looking towards her left she saw a girl; one of her eyes was covered with cloth and two stubs came from her back that seemed to be her wings but they were small and heavily bandaged. The one eye that showed was as white as snow, the girl was blind.

"Who are you?" defensively she pushed herself against the closest wall as she attempted to faze through it. The girl put up her hands to show she meant no harm; warmly she put a smile on her face.

"My name is Cripple," Kitty scrunched her face, what type of name could that be. Cripple? It seemed more like mockery than anything. The girl gave a pitiful grin made her brown skin only darker by her bright white hair.

"Odd name," Cripple cautiously approached Kitty, putting her hands in front of her she felt around for any furniture that might be in the way. But she came a bit too close and one of her hands touched ShadowCat's face, it seemed like lightning had struck them both. Pulling away the girl collapsed on the ground.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" the girl was weeping; she crawled into the corner of the room and just started crying. An almost motherly feeling came over Kitty, slipping off of the bed she walked over to the girl. Wrapping her arms around the girl she embraced her, unable to hold back Cripple turned and grabbed onto the front of her dress. Burying her face in Katherine's lap she wailed, the sensation was like having her mother embrace her, the warmth that built up inside her chest. The feeling of never wanting to leave, each tear was like having a worry taken away.

Unsure why she started to stroke the girl's hair, Cripple jolted upward as the door opened again. Old man Gosei stood there annoyance spread across his face, Kitty grimaced, Cripple hid behind her.

"Cripple what are you doing in here?" the girl coward behind ShadowCat like how a child hides behind their parents when they know they are in trouble.

"Grandpa I was just curious as to what you were keeping in here, it is just so rare that I see anyone." The man let lose a great sigh, but then he noticed Katherine seemed much softer, her rock exterior was gone and she was acting rather kind instead of cold and emotionless.

"Does my granddaughter bother you Katherine?" Kitty looked back at him; her expression was different somehow though. It seemed to be more threatening.

"No, Cripple doesn't bother me" his attitude seemed to be doused with water. But then he changed into an almost different person. Suddenly to her surprise Gosei got down and bowed to her. Confusion swirled through her, why was he doing such a thing?!

"Mrs. Katherine please accept my forgiveness," he didn't raise his head; he spoke his words muffled and pressed towards the ground. Speechless all she could do was gawk as the man patiently awaited her response.

"Huh…?" after managing that one word he stood up in his hunched over fashion again, Cripple gave him an odd look it seemed she was just as amazed by this as Kitty was.

"I have been thinking it over; the only way the gate would react that way to you was if you were the Holy Maiden." Flabbergasted Kitty let her jaw drop.

"I am not your Holy Maiden!" before she could start listing the reasons she wasn't what he had just implied he spoke again.

"Maybe I miss phrased that, what I meant is that I think there is a very high possibility that you might be the reincarnation of Megami," sputtering Kitty shook her head violently.

"You really are senile!" Gosei chuckled; Cripple looked at her affection seeming to flow off of her like mist. Unable to bear the look she turned her attention elsewhere.

"Perhaps, but I am certain on this matter," moaning she rubbed her eyes, distress was all over the room. Uncomfortable Cripple adjusted her position; all this stress could not be good for her health.

"I need time alone will both of you please leave," silently the two exorcists got up and left the room. Sighing she flopped onto her bed, she knew it was true, she had known sense she had touched the gate. Closing her eyes a small tear slipped off the side of her cheek.

"Kurt…where are you when I need you the most?"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"AHHHHH!!" running as quickly as he could Kurt tried to avoid the mechanical machines that covered the walls of the danger room. Wolverine had turned it to full strength, teleporting from one spot to another he found himself actually having to focus on where he wanted to go instead of just naturally doing it. This morning when he wasn't completely awake he tried to port to the Kitchen and ended up at the outside of the school gate.

Sweeping his head around he turned in time to duck under an attack but was hit in the chest by one that he was caught off guard with. Crashing into the wall he was knocked unconscious, and he saw what seemed to be a memory.

_He was sneaking through multiple halls jumping from one spot to another, slithering towards a certain door he knocked out the guards in front. Pushing the door open he entered, this girl with long somewhat curly brown hair ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck._

_"Naito is it time for us to leave?" she pressed a kiss onto his lips, shock and confusion stirred inside of him. Why did this girl look so much like Kitty and why was she speaking to Naito?_

_Smiling he found himself embracing her back and putting a kiss on her lips, the tranquil light that glowed around them emanated off of all the surfaces. Two pure white wings flickered on her back, but vanished as quickly as they appeared. Pulling away they both took a breath of air, the blue tinge that lined her face faded after a moment._

_"We should hurry Naito otherwise they will catch us," picking her up he gently held her, he could hear her heart accelerate, her face turned a deep red as he sprinted down the halls. As he ran he came to the edge of a garden, coming to the end of the walk way he saw nothing but air. The city he ran through was in the air it was flying, kissing her he jumped off the edge. _

_"Megami?" her hair thrashed around in the air tangling in many spots but she still looked like the most beautiful creature on earth to him. Her eye focused on him as her large white wings spread out stopping their fast fall turning it into a steady decent. _

_"Yes?" her sweet smile was all too over powering his fang filled grin seemed to be unfit for such a person, but he loved her that is all he truly knew. _

_"If we are to be born again many years from now I pray we fall in love with each other again," nodding she embraced him again. The two of them continued to plummet towards the earth over what seemed to be Japan, but at that moment Kurt regained consciousness. _

He understood now, teleporting out of the mechanical grip he landed on top of one of the guns. Placing his hand on it he closed his eyes, in the control room many of the X-men exchanged looks. Was he giving up? Wolverine though stared intently at Kurt, he was first to notice the dents appearing inside of the weapon.

Smirking Kurt jumped off of the gun just as he did black crystals erupted from inside shards of the stone flew onto the other machines. At that moment the same effect happened there as well. In a matter of seconds the room was covered in crystals that shattered with a wave of Kurt's hand, smirking he looked up at them.

"I know where Kitty is."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cripple quickened her pace, she may have no eyesight but she could sense more than more people could see. And right now she sensed blood lust and death; terrified she sprinted as fast as she could. Appearing turning a corner she felt the wall till she found the door, her breath was heavy, reaching forward she grabbed the door knob. Each breath was slow and strained; her throat felt like metal had been poured down it. Beads of sweat pooled down the side of her face her legs were heavy, pushing it open gusts of wind engulfed her.

Stepping forwards she could smell sulfur and blood, horrified she realized that she had stepped through a gateway to demon realm. Dropping to her knee's she felt around for something she could identify as useful. She found what felt like a foot, moving upward she felt a leg; jumping upwards she put her hands out and found a face. Each curve of it was unmistakable, smiling she pulled the person's cheeks in multiple directions, yanking on the nose she stopped tormenting him.

"Why are you here Ayoto?" she knew he wasn't entirely trust worthy but she felt safer with him with her. He didn't respond, feeling his face again she felt him twitch; putting her hand on his chest she felt a warm liquid flowing down his chest. Rubbing it between her fingers she tasted it, spitting it out she has horrified. Blood why was he covered in blood?!

"Calm down, it isn't all mine…" how could she calm down, what had he been doing down here?! Backing up she started looking for anything else, stepping into some more blood she bent down.

"Ah Cripple," putting her hand down she found a face, the body was cold and lifeless, running her hand down she found a gaping hole inside of the body. Sensing something else she felt the ground, her suspicions were correct, the body had been sealed making the unfortunate person unable to regenerate or use any abilities. Digging into a pocket she found something like a jewel, rolling it around in her hand she found the crest carved inside. Behind her she could hear Ayoto shifting his weight uneasily.

"You killed the Demon leader Akuma!? Do you know what you have just done? You have made a war!!" this aura was defiant; sprinting upward she slapped him across his face. Shocked he glared at her, but she was oblivious of the blood thirsty look.

"It shouldn't matter what I do to my father!" anger swelled inside of her now.

"I does matter! By doing this you have unbalanced things, you know better than anyone else what happens when you anger demons!" ignoring her comment he stepped through the gate, taking the jewel that was now stained red she put it inside of Akuma's hand. Pushing her ear to his chest she searched for any sign of life, none. The demon lord was dead. Sudden screams engulfed the air around her as demons approached; terrified she turned and ran back into the portal quickly it closed after her return.

"The lord is dead!!" one of the demons wailed, scooping up the body they all glared at the light that had been emanated by the crack in the air.

"It is all the exorcists fault!" one yelled, more of them picked up on this anger filled cry, each time it grew with more of a thirst for war. One of the demons came forward and stood in front of the now rather large mob.

"The exorcists have declared war upon us by killing our leader! They have insulted our pride and taken the life of one of our most adored, it is time to stop hiding in the shadows and start fighting back!!" a large hurrah followed the short speech, in the back Rosaline held a letter clutched in her fist.

_**Rosaline, **_

_**I intend to die shortly after you read this letter, my second son Ayoto will kill me, he is my greatest mistake and he is my greatest sin. After my body is discovered there is going to be a riot, you need to add fuel to the flame the will burn at their hearts and minds. Point them toward Kago; explain that my last wishes were to have him take my place if anything were to happen. It is time for this war to start, and the battle to end. **_

_**Good luck Rosaline… **_

_**And a note for Kurt, things will be different now, let me know how this story will unfold son, and allow me to see how you will survive with the Pandora's box I have unleashed into your life. And if your romance with Megumi's reincantion will every truly bloom, or will it end in tragety like that play called "Romeo And Juliet". Have fun my son... **_

"Who will take his place!?" someone shouted, most demons were unaware of Akuma's son. It was time that the light shined on her, pushing past the crowd she came to the front, demon after demon crowded forward. It was obvious that the ones in the front wanted to be the newest leader in their lust for power.

"His son," many of them looked at her like she was insane, in mist of the group she saw her step-mother and father, both seemed very disappointed in her. But she looked at them for a moment and they stared back, turning away they got the message. She no longer needed them.

"Akuma had no Kin!" one demon spoke up his raspy voice croaking with tears; it was one of his subordinates. Her tail flicked waving it around behind her she pressed the subject at the group.

"You are wrong, Akuma had a son, Kago, otherwise known as Kurt Wagner, a Hanyo!" many gasped some of them scrunched their faces. Many objected to the idea, but then someone spoke up. IT was Yonti. His eyes were faded over and his expression pained, only Rosaline knew that she had possessed him to everyone else he was normal as can be.

"The Hanyo is nothing to question, I have run into him first hand and I have never found another creature so strong, his power is even greater then lord Akuma's." many of them began to rethink what they had said, if the third most powerful family heir said it was so then how could they object?

"Long live our leader Kurt!" one shouted, many more joined in.

"I will send some of the most trustworthy demons to go fetch a leader!" smirking she slithered like a snake off of the stand, Yonti followed.

"Thank you for your help…You can go..." light reappeared in his eyes as he struggled to regain his balance confused he looked around only to find himself alone.

Looking down at that pathetic excuse for a demon Rosaline looked at the letter again, Pandora's Box indeed, Smirking she slipped off of the roof onto the alley bellow.

"This will be fun don't you agree Akuma?" speaking to no one she continued down the path where ever she was heading it could only mean more distress and pain for Kurt. And a prolonged amount of time being made larger between him and Kitty.

_**Chapter 16 end**_

_**You know this is starting to be like Romeo and Juliet! Two star crossed lovers separated by their 'Families' wars, both in love with one another but the relations ship they have must stay hidden otherwise both will be lost from each other forever. (In other words they would be killed =D) anyhow Akuma is dead I hope you like that but now Kurt is having the title of leader pushed onto him =O what will happen now?! If you want to know review, if you don't well why are you reading this Shoo shoo. =D just joking. Thanks for reading and REVIEW!! **_


	17. Very late sorry!

_**((Author's notes- Hey I know it has been awhile without a post I just have had a lot going on, (=. A question to you all, how much longer do you think this story should go on for? It is an important question that might change the fate of the world!! Just kidding just might change a few things in the story, I have an issue I can start a story I can get to the middle, BUT I CAN'T END THE STORYY D=! That is what I am attempting to not do with this story; it will end with a big amount of KURTTY!! _ I'm hipper and I don't know why, I stop now before I cry out of happiness. Now wouldn't that be weird? Ok now I with pride present chapter seventeen to you VERY patient kind people.)) **_

Kurt crouched on top of the institute roof staring at the sky, he had informed the rest of the group where Kitty was. She was in a floating city inhabited by those Exorcists, and currently it was somewhere around Japan, or so he thought. Yawning he heard someone tapping the side of the building, looking down he saw Rouge.

"Hey there Bro, I'm going into town want to come with?" Kurt shook his head but didn't speak, her usual frown turned to worry.

"Dats alright but ya gonna have to come down at some point ya know?" putting on a meek smile Kurt gave a slight nod. He understood so much now but he felt empty, emotionless, broken and lost. Rouge turned on her heel and walked off in the other direction, Kurt watched the Goth until she was out of his sight which was awhile.

Turning his eyes back towards the air he saw what seemed like a crow with yellow eyes, jumping upward onto his three toed feet. Snarling he started backing away from the spot he had been in and prepared to Teleport if necessary. The crow descended and landed on the other side of the building from him, transforming Mystique stood looking at her son. The pain she had felt before when she attempted to come here was gone which could only mean one thing.

Kurt stood wide eyed as he exchanged a quiet silence with her, what caught his attention the most was that she had wet skin and tears fell across her face, he had never seen her in such a state. The uncharacteristic expression on her face regretting every step he made he slowly approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder he looked her in the face.

"What is wrong?" she didn't respond, sighing he rotated his weight onto one of his legs while his other leg supported all his weight. His tail patiently flicked behind him, hiccupping a few times she looked down at her son as he stood in front of her in a hunched over position.

"Akuma...Is dead.." before he could truly respond to what she had said she transformed into a cat and jumped off the roof transforming into a bird while in the air and flying off. NightCrawler hadn't moved his mind just couldn't comprehend what had just been said. His father was dead?

Suddenly a strange pain came from his chest, gasping for breath he fell over, rolling off of the roof he fell into some bushes bellow in horrid pain. Tearing his shirt apart with his claws he looked at his exposed blue chest a black symbol was burning itself into him, like someone had painted his fur with acid.

Moaning he curled in a ball his hands still covering the marking, he could feel something starting to poke deeper into his upper lip. Teleporting to his room he crashed on his floor close to screaming from the pain, crawling to the shower he turned the water on cold and flopped inside of the tub not giving a single thought to his clothes. His hope for relief from the burning though was not granted; the water had not affect no matter how hard it hit his skin. Unable to keep conscious much longer Kurt used his tail to turn off the shower and almost immediately after that he collapsed unconscious.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Arriving outside of the Xavier institute Rosaline could already feel the waves of energy flowing from inside, she had to get to him fast otherwise someone else will sense him. Gesturing for her companions to follow she leapt from tree and dashed through the campus heading straight to Kurt.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Waking from his phased out self he sluggishly pulled himself from the empty bath; his clothes were soaked, stalking past the mirror he stopped. Turning towards his reflection he looked at himself, the black tattoo spread across his chest starting at a single symbol, his fur though wet it strangely had a type of spike to it, and his eyes were a gold not a yellow a but a burning gold.

Trying to ignore his new appearance additions he stumbled over to the closet for a new outfit as to avoid a cold, grabbing a black outfit he collapsed on his bed. What had just happened to him, flicking his hand a small ball of black fire formed as he allowed it to peacefully circle his room. All his focus was on his little play toy so much so that he didn't even notice his balcony door open, feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked behind himself.

"Ello Kago," smiling Rosaline flicked his nose, leaping backward Kurt landed on all fours snarling at the unwelcomed visitor. Frowning Rosaline folded her arms across her chest, must he react in such an unwelcoming way?

"What...Do you want..." her rat like tail twitched telling the men she brought with her not to react just yet. Kurt appearance had changed but not as much as his aura and scent, it was strange he didn't smell like a Hanyo but she knew quite well that he was. Jumping upward she put out a hand to her fiancée' smiling in the most welcoming way she could.

"I want to take you home so you can take your father place," Kurt snorted at her response. Getting up from all fours he glared at her.

"And if I say no?" rocking her head back and forth she looked at him, a frown pasted on her face. He was so difficult why was he so aggravatingly troublesome!?

"Nothing, I won't bring you against your will," turning towards the door she started to step out onto the balcony allowing the cold air to embrace her welcoming her back. What a putrid human world smell, more polluted by the day.

"I just thought you would want to see Kitty again...oh well though… "Getting onto the banister she started to ready herself to jump off.

"Wait!!" she stopped herself from leaping at that very moment, Kurt was unable to see it but a smirk was pressed directly onto her lips and she slowly turned towards him the smile clashing with her movements.

"What about Kitty?"

'_Bingo'_ she hummed the word in her head.

"It is nothing really I shouldn't have even brought it up," she was attempting to brush it off like it was not of any significance. With that she jumped off and landed on the ground without any trouble.

"I said what about Kitty!?" Vanishing NightCrawler teleported in front of her and grabbed the front of her shirt lifting her off the ground, he was acting more aggressive than usual, at least he hadn't attacked her yet.

"Ok ok, there are two things, one you may know WHERE she is but you don't know HOW to get there your little plastic plane won't work I can promise you that. Two you don't know how to manage with the exorcists; you don't have any first hand experiences." Kurt bit his bottom lip with his noticeably larger and sharper fangs. He hated to admit it but she was right, and if he wanted any help and or information from her he would have to give her something as well.

"…Fine..." adverting his eyes from her face he glanced downward not speaking. She had trapped him though he hated to admit it he was pinned up without her help he wouldn't be able to find Kitty.

Smirking in triumph she gestured for them to leave, glancing pitifully at his home that he had just barely returned to the left following her back to the place no one would want to return. As he ran he sent a small message to Professor, who in his office closed his eyes and looked down ward. In a situation such as this it seemed that they X-men were no use, Jean also received Kurt's message and as quickly as she could departed to follow him but when she arrived she found he was long gone.

-0-0-0-0-

Kitty stood at the edge of the cliff, the clouds whistled around her, what a strange garden, it felt so familiar, so natural to be standing here. Her two pearl white wings flapped behind her as the wind brushed the feathers, she remembered how they came especially the blood that still coated some of the tips cringing she sat down with her feet hanging off. Reliving the experience within her head.

_"Cripple help remove her uper clothing!" Shouted one of the female nurses, there were only females in this room. The bed she lay on was cold especially to her exposed skin, but it didn't match the burning of her shoulders. _

_"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!!?" Something massive was pushing outwards, suddenly it released, blood spattered against the walls as two mighty wings pushed forward. Screaming she clutched the blanket that she lay upon, she continued to scream as tears ran down her face. _

_Thrashing she tried to get up but her limbs wouldn't obey, coming forward two women pinned her down. Once she couldn't move she fell into a sleep, when she awoke Cripple was using a type of water dipped brush to clean off the blood. Smiling she continued her work paying no heed to Kitty's pain; it was strange like having two new arms attached to you. _

_To Cripple's surprise the two wings started moving as she tested out her new limbs. Weakly Kitty smiled as she saw the feathered wings had responded, affectionately the other girl smiled and continued her work. _

_"They are quiet beautiful," not sure what she was saying Kitty looked over her bare shoulder at the other. Her hair was down covering some of her back and neck; as usual her companion was covered in bandages. Her white eyes searched for another piece of blood staining the wings. _

_"Huh..." usually she would respond with a sentence but that is all she could say at the moment. Not only her body but her mind was tired as well. Giggling the blind girl continued her tedious work as she began to explain._

_"I can't see the color but they seem to be perfect, each feather has no ruff edge to it, and they seem to be softer than silk." Kitty blushed at the complements, turning her face away. She couldn't believe she was embarrassed by such a small bit of praise. Moaning she pushed her face into the hard bed, there was no way she would be accepted by her parents like this. Thinking she wondered if this is how Angel felt when his wings first emerged, ignoring her thoughts she slipped back into sleep. _

Becoming aware that someone was behind her she turned and saw Gosei, the wrinkled face was directed upward and he examined the clouds that most people bellow them could not see.

"What do you want..." she was being quite blunt and unfriendly to the man behind her, but she had no respect for him even if he was some great leader.

"It is time for you to return inside," frowning she got to her feet and started to head towards the door through the garden, affectionately she touched a blue rose as she passed it. Going up the steps she went inside closing the door behind her. As Gosei passed the same rose he snipped the step killing it instantly.

"I will not let a Hanyo have her again..." with that he followed Kitty inside.

-0-0-0-0-

**Author's notes-WAAHH!! High school this high school that I can't even remember my name!! I am very sorry for making you wait so long!!! I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!! D= I will try to update more Things are just complicated here, but I will try my best! ^-^**


End file.
